Fantastic Six: Rise of the Silver Surfer
by Kaybugg1
Summary: The wedding day of Mr. Fantastic and Prince Namor has finally arrived along with an intergalactic messenger who has come to Earth to prepare it for it's destruction. While the enigmatic being wreaks havoc around the world, the heroic team must team up with the Avengers and the Justice League while also dealing with the unexpected return of their enemy, Victor Von Doom.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and I bring another story. Ya know the drill, I only own Kayla Damon/Tweety and C.P. Ishida. Marvel owns The Fantastic Six and Namor and the Spectacular Spiderman, Bandai owns Thomas and Marcus and their digimon, Disney, Saban/Levy owns Power Rangers, title page made on azalea dolls, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, Disney owns The Mouse Detective and Hercules, I do not own ABC news, or CNN or E News, DC owns Superman the Animated Series, and Young Justice belongs to DC.**

Fantastic Six: Rise of the Silver Surfer

Chapter 1

+Unknown planet, Space+

As the stars shined in the night sky, a large planet grew darker and darker as a dark grey smoke rose from it before the planet began to break apart and then explode into many pieces as a strange light shot out of the planet and into space.

As it floated through the darkness of space, it passed by Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars and the Moon as it flew straight to Earth.

+Earth+

As the strange light flew through the Earth's atmosphere, it passed by many clouds as it flew towards Suruga Bay, Japan.

+Suruga Bay, Japan+

As the sunshined brightly in the sky over a small fishing boat, a group of fishermen began packing up some fish as one of the fishermen looked up just in time to see the white light fly over the ship causing the sea below the ship to rock the boat causing one of the men to fall off the boat and land on the other side of the boat and then yell at his friends in shock causing one of the other fishermen to get up and look over the side of the boat where his friend had landed.

None of the men could believe their eyes as they looked at the now frozen ocean where their friend had landed.

+Giza, Egypt+

As the sun shined brightly in the skys of Giza, Egypt, the light flew across the sky as a frozen chill filled the air causing the tourists to look around in shock at the show that was beginning to cover the pyramids, the Great Sphinx of Giza and the tombs of the great Pharoahs Atem and Yami.

+Los Angeles, California, night+

As the moon and stars shined in the night sky over the city of Los Angeles, the strange light flew across the sky causing all of the power in the city to go out causing a lot of people to look around in shock.

+Airport, the next morning, a few weeks after Dr. Doom's defeat+

"Last night the F.A.A. was forced to ground all aircraft leaving thousands stranded, when electronic failures and mysterious power outages crippled the western United States." the Fox 11 News reporter's voice filled the air from a small airport tv as the Fantastic Six and Prince Namor of Atlantis waited in a crowded airport.

"But the big story today, the much anticipated wedding of fantastic couple Prince Namor of Atlantis and Reed Richards will take place this Saturday." the newswoman then reported causing Reed Richards and Prince Namor to look at the tv screen before they looked at each other as Thomas and Kayla stood by Ben who was standing near a group of kids.

"Okay, kids, I'm gonna give you something special. It's called Thing dust." Ben told the kids as Reed looked at a newspaper in his hands that read:

Reed Richards:

Scientist or Celebrity?

The world as lost one of its leading scientists to the ranks of the 'Rich & Famous'

"Unbelievable." Reed complained as Ben rubbed his fingers together causing some dust to fall from his fingers and land on the tissue that the kids were holding.

"Bizarre anomalies have been occurring all over the world, defying every known law of physics. And all the media want to know about is what china pattern Namor and I picked out." Reed then complained as some fans took a picture of Johnny and Peter who were standing near the group.

"Hey, which one did you pick? The blue ones with them little flowers? 'Cause I really liked them." Ben asked and then smiled at his friends as a woman walked over to him.

"Excuse me. Would you mind..." the lady asked Ben as Thomas sighed.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Prince Namor sadly asked his fiancee.

"Ah, yeah, sure, sure." Ben then told the woman as Reed looked worringly at Namor.

"No. We're not postponing anything, not this time." Reed determainly told Namor causing the dark haired atlantian to smile at his beloved.

"I know, my precious pearl. This will be the wedding you've always dreamed of and no one on land or in the sea will get in the way of that." Namor then determainly told Reed causing the dark haired man to smile at him as he looked into Namor's eyes.

"Not even the mysterious transformation of matter to the subatomic level?" Reed curiously asked Namor causing the dark haired prince to nod.

"Not even that. You are my precious pearl and the ocean pales in comparison to my love for you." Namor then told Reed causing the dark haired man to blush.

"That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." Reed softly told Namor before he leaned over to his beloved and then kissed him causing Namor to kiss the raven haired scientist back as Johnny's voice filled the air.

"Which is really pathetic when you think about it." Johnny chuckled from a near by chair causing Peter who was sitting next to him, to smack his arm as Kayla giggled just as a man walked over to them.

"Dr. Richards, I'm very sorry but it seems we're overbooked. We do have some seats available in coach though." the man then told Reed as the woman's voice filled the air causing Reed to turn around and see Ben holding two kids in the air while another stood in front of him.

"That should be fine." Reed then told the man as soon as he faced the man once more.

+Airplane, a few minutes later+

"Uh, that's my seat." Ben told an older man and a curly haired woman after he and Thomas who had Kayla on his back, walked over to their assigned seats.

"Sorry." Ben then told the old man causing the older man to get up before Ben walked over to his seat and then sat down causing the older man and the curly haired woman to find new seats as Thomas and Kayla sat down next to Ben while Reed stretched his arms and put away thier bags in an overhead compartment before he took his seat next to Namor as Johnny turned around and looked at them.

"What do you guys think about trying to get an endorsement from an airline? Get us a private jet." Johnny curiously asked and then told Reed and Namor as Susan took her seat on Peter's left.

"I think we have enough endorsement deals." Reed told Johnny as Namor nodded causing Johnny to laugh.

"That is funny." Johnny laughed causing Peter to grab the end of Johnny's shirt and then pull him down causing Johnny to turn around and then sit down.

"No, but seriously. Reed, it could help you subsidize all your little inventions." Johnny then told Reed as he turned his head to look at Reed once more.

"No, thanks." Reed then told Johnny as a woman walked over to them.

"Excuse me." the woman told Johnny causing the pyro to face the back of the seat in front of him.

"Consider it. I'll talk to you guys later." Johnny then told the group as he stood up and then picked up Peter causing the brunette to look curiously at his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**See chapter one for who owns what**

Chapter 2

"What are you doing, Johnny?" Peter curiously asked his boyfriend.

"Johnny, where are you going with Peter?" Susan curiously asked her brother as the other blond turned around and began to walk away from the group.

"My boyfriend and I don't fly coach." Johnny then told Susan as he walked down the aisle and then walked out of the plane before it rolled down the strip and then flew into the air.

+With Ben, Thomas and Kayla+

"Are you okay, little bird?" Ben worringly asked Kayla who had her eyes closed and was holding onto Ben for dear life.

"Kayla doesn't do well with heights." Thomas explained to Ben knowing that Kayla wasn't going to loosen her grip until the plane was back on the ground.

"It's okay, Kay. See, look at all the soft fluffy clouds." Ben then softly told Kayla as he looked out the window just in time to see Johnny fly right next to the plane with Peter who was wearing fire proof clothes, on his back.

"Never mind. I hope it rains." Ben then grumbled before he pulled the shade down as Thomas shook his head.

+Fantastic Four headquarters, New York, Monday morning+

 _"The snowfall came with no warning, no temperature change, and covered the pyramids in two inches of snow. And in Japan, some are suggesting, the solidification of the bay was due to underwater volcanic activity, although no such activity has ever been reported in the area. Scientists have ruled out global warming, as the cause of the extraordinary climatic events being reported around the globe. With scientists unable to explain the extraordinary events, some are beginning to wonder if the hand of Zeus, the King of the Gods and Goddesses is at work."_ a reporter for CNN reported on the living room's tv.

 _"Now in other news, Reed Richards and Prince Namor's wedding has Manhattan all abuzz. The guest list includes many of New York's power elite."_ the reporter then reported before Thomas groaned as he walked by the living room and towards Reed's new lab causing Prince Namor to get up and then follow him.

+Reed's lab+

"Hello my precious pearl." Prince Namor happily told Reed as he and Thomas walked over to Reed who was working on a new project.

"The city's trying to charge us for three squad cars they say we destroyed." Thomas then told Reed as he looked at the paper in his hands.

"It was during that armored car robbery, but I only remember two squad cars getting thrown." Thomas then told Reed as Prince Namor nodded while Reed continued to type on a mini computer.

"Mm-hmm." Reed hmmed as he continued to type on his mini computer.

"Reed." Thomas curiously asked his friend as Prince Namor looked worringly at his fiancee.

"My beloved pearl." Prince Namor then warned his beloved causing Reed to power down his mini computer.

"All right, all right, all right. I'm putting it away." Reed then told his beloved fiance knowing that the last time he ignored Prince Namor he ended up locked out of his own lab.

"You were saying, my sea prince?" Reed then asked Prince Namor as he looked at the prince.

"You have a fitting in a half an hour, we have to see the musicians after that, and we haven't even picked out place settings or the flowers." Prince Namor then told Reed before he sighed as Thomas chuckled as he began to remember the chaos that his own wedding had been.

"There's just too much to do. We also have to figure out a date to visit Atlantis. Everyone in the kingdom wants to meet the famous Fantastic Six and their future prince." Prince Namor then sighed causing Reed to smile at him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Namor. I'm sure, between the two of us, we'll get it all done." Reed tried to reassure his beloved as he took Prince Namor's hands into his own as Thomas put the paper down on the desk, turned around and then walked away from the lovebirds knowing that Reed and Prince Namor needed some time alone.

"And what were you doing when Thomas and I just walked in?" Prince Namor then asked Reed knowing that the raven haired scientist was always working on something.

"I was inputting my to-do list." Reed quickly explained to Prince Namor.

"Really?" Prince Namor then asked Reed.

"Scouts' honor." Reed then told the prince causing Prince Namor to grin at him just as Johnny walked into the room.

"Hey, guys, new uniforms just showed up." Johnny then told Reed and Prince Namor as causing the raven haired man and the prince to turn around and look at Johnny in shock as the blond held up the most oddest uniform they had ever seen.

"What do you think?" Johnny then asked Prince Namor and Reed.

"I think there's no way we're wearing that, Johnny." Reed then told the blond as Prince Namor looked curiously at all the signs on the uniform before he kissed Reed on his cheek causing Reed to let go of him before the prince walked passed Johnny and out of the lab.

"What do you have against capitalism?" Johnny then asked Reed before the raven haired man turned back on his mini computer.

"What's this?" Johnny then asked Reed as he noticed a strange tarp covered object behind some of Reed's computers.

"Just a little hobby of mine." Reed explained to Johnny as he began to type on his mini computer as the pyro walked over to the strange object.

"Oh yeah? Would it make a good toy or is it something, uh, science-y?" Johnny curiously asked Reed as he tried to figure out what the object was.

"A little of both. Uh-uh." Reed then told Johnny as the blond tried to sneek a peak under the tarp as Reed began to type faster and faster on his mini computer.

"You know, I've always been both impressed and disgusted at that." Johnny then told Reed as the raven typed faster and faster before he stopped.

"Yeah, Namor says I'm addicted to it." Reed then chuckled as he stood up.

"I wonder why he'd say that." Johnny then mumbled to himself as Reed walked to another part of his lab.

+With Reed+

"Hey, Johnny. " Reed then excitedly whispered to the young preteen as he ran onto a platform that had computers all around it.

"Keep it quiet, but, uh, I've cross-referenced and analyzed the global disturbances." Reed began to explain to Johnny as he walked over to one of the computers and then sat down on the computer chair near it and began to type on a keyboard as Johnny walked over to him.

"They're being caused by cosmic radiation not unlike the kind which gave us our powers." Reed then explained to Johnny as a star map and some graphs appeared on a large screen behind the computers.

"Wow, that's...really boring." Johnny then told Reed as he put down the uniform and sat down on a nearby computer chair.

"So, listen. I have a very important wedding issue I need to talk to you about." Johnny then told Reed as he pushed the chair over to Reed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yeah, of course." Reed distractingly told Johnny as he kept his eyes on a computer screen.

"Your bachelor party." Johnny then told Reed causing the raven haired man to look at the preteen in shock.

"No. Seriously, Johnny." Reed chuckled as he pushed his chair away from Johnny.

"I'm not the one who wants to know. Tony and Clint won't leave Peter and I alone about it until we ask you." Johnny then told Reed.

"Well, I have their answer. No bachelor party. It's just not my kind of thing." Reed seriously told Johnny before the blond pushed his chair over to Reed.

"Then do it for Ben. It means a lot to the big guy. You're gonna break his heart." Johnny then told Reed knowing that Clint had already talked to Ben about it during Peter and his siblings's archery lessons.

"He does have some sort of rock-like heart, doesn't he?" Johnny then asked Reed as the raven pushed his chair away from the blond.

"I've got too much to do before the wedding. Frankly, I think Namor might have a problem with it." Reed explained to and then told Johnny as the blond pushed his chair over to the raven haired man.

"You know what I think Namor would have a problem with? If somebody told him that you were actually investigating, global disturbance and cosmic radiation, instead of actually focusing on the wedding, like you promised." Johnny then told Reed as the raven pushed his chair away from Johnny once more before he pushed his chair back over to Johnny and then sighed as he looked at the blond knowing that Johnny would blackmail him in order to let Tony and Clint have their way.

"Tell Tony and Clint that a bachelor party could be fun." Reed grinned.

"Yes! Now they can leave Peter and I in peace." Johnny cheered happily.

"But tell them to keep it PG." Reed then told Johnny causing the blond to sigh.

+Hassenstadt, Latveria+

As the moon shined in the night sky, and a thick fog covered the town, the white light flew across a dark and creepy castle that belonged to Dr. Victor Von Doom.

+Castle's attic, Dr. Doom's castle+

As darkness filled a small dusty attic, Victor's eyes opened for the first time since he was trapped in a statue and locked away in a storage container.

+Club, New York, that night+

As the moon shined brightly in the sky, rap music filled the air as a shocked Ben, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Hank Pym, Thor, and a shocked Reed walked into the night club as men and women danced or chatted around them.

"This is it?" Ben asked Tony.

"I don't know anybody here." Reed then told a grinning Tony.

"Yeah, would have invited some of your friends, but other then us, you really don't have any." Tony told Reed as a group of girls dressed in blue bathing suits with light blue fur around the end of the suit, blue high heels and black opera gloves, and two men wearing matching blue swim trunks and blue boots, walked over to them causing Reed to glare at Tony.

"I told Johnny to tell you to keep it PG." Reed whispered to Tony.

"I am. They're just like the mouse dancers from The Great Mouse Detective, a G rated Disney movie." Tony whispered to Reed causing the raven to look nervously at a nervous Ben as one of the dancers smiled at him.

"You're Mr. Fantastic, aren't you?" one of the dancers curiously asked Reed.

"That's so awesome." another dancer then told Reed as he walked over to him causing Reed to follow Ben away from the group and over to the bar.

+At the bar+

"I'm gonna need a pitcher with the biggest handle you've got." Ben told the bartender as Reed looked around nervously as Hank walked over to them.

"No problem." the bartender told Ben as the rock like man began to dance.

+Outside the Baxter Building+

As the moon shined brightly in the sky, a man in a military uniform climbed out of a black car and then marched into the building and passed the front desk.

+Lobby, Baxter Building+

"Good evening and welcome to the Baxter, uh-" Jimmy began to tell the man as he and a group of men walked over to the elevator.

"C-Can I help you? No, you can't use that ele-" Jimmy nervously asked and then told the man as he, a woman around Johnny's age and a man entered the elevator before it closed causing Jimmy to pick up the phone and warn the remaining members of the Fantastic Six.

+Top floor, Baxter Building+

As soon as they reached the top floor, the man took off his hat as a woman wearing black suit with a light blue shirt looked at him from behind a desk.

"Ms. Storm, Prince Namor and Mr. Damon will be with you shortly." the blond told the man causing the man to take a closer look at her.

"Hello?" Thanks, Roberta." Sue asked the man and then told the woman as she, Prince Namor and Thomas walked into the room causing the woman to disappear into thin air as the man, the preteen and the other man looked at Sue, Thomas and Prince Namor before the man walked over to Prince Namor.

"May I help you?" Prince Namor curiously asked the man.

"We're here to see Dr. Richards." the man told Prince Namor.

"I'm sorry. He isn't here right now. Is there anything I can help you with?" Prince Namor politely told and then asked the man.

"Yes. You can take me to see Dr. Richards." the man then told Prince Namor causing Thomas to look at the men.

"Okay. Thomas, is Tweety asleep?" Prince Namor told the man and then asked Thomas causing the blond to shake his head before he turned around and then headed straight to his daughter's bedroom.

+Club, an hour later+

As music continued to fill the air, Ben asked the bartender for another pitcher as a drunk Reed chatted with some of the nearby clubbers.

"When the universe began, it was no bigger than a marble. And then bam-It exploded. And in a trillionth of a second, it expanded exponentially, to what became the universe we know today." Reed happily told the dancers.

"Wow, You're really smart." one of the dancers told Reed in awe.

"Well, thanks, Cecil. That means a lot to me." Reed smiled at the blond haired man as the song changed from rap to pop music as one of the dancers stood up and looked excitedly at Reed.

"I love this song. You want to dance?" the brunette happily told and then asked Reed.

"No, I don't, really." Reed nervously told the other man as the brunette grabbed his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, yes, you do. Come on." another dancer told the protesting Reed as he grabbed his other hand.

"No, no, honestly. No, no, no, no, please." Reed protested as the dancers dragged him out of his seat and onto the dance floor.

"I don't want to embarrass you guys." Reed then nervously told the dancers as they dragged him onto a platform where a lot of people were dancing.

+On the platform+

As the people and the dancers danced around him, Reed smiled nervously as he tried to get away from the people.

"Just loosen up! Have some fun!" one of the dangers yelled at Reed.

"That's it." another dancer yelled at Reed as the raven haired man began to relax as he began to dance.

"Yeah. Whoo!" yelled another dancer near Reed as another dancer smiled at him.

"That's it." the other dancer happily told Reed as he danced inbetween them before he stretched as high as he could go and then spun down until he returned to normal.

+With Ben and the others+

"Guy really knows how to loosen up." Tony happily told Ben as he and the other heroes stood near Ben.

"You're not kidding." Ben happily told Tony as they watched Reed stretch his legs this way and that before he stretched his arms and continued to dance happily as the dancers happily danced around him just as the man in the army uniform walked into the room with his two soldiers, the rest of the Fantastic Six and the rest of the Avengers right behind him.

+With the man in the army uniform+

"There he is." the man told Namor causing the raven to nod.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Namor angerly told the man as he watched Reed dance with the male dancers.

+With Reed+

As the dancers danced around him, Reed laughed happily as he continued to dance with the dancers.

+With the man in the army uniform+

"For him." Namor then angerly told the man just as Reed spotted him.

"Shall we?" Namor then asked the man in the army uniform as the man looked at him and then took off his hat before he led the group through the dance floor causing the other members of the Avengers and Ben to turn around and look at the bar.

+With the others+

"Think it might be clobbering time." Ben told Tony as the other avengers walked over to them.

+With Reed+

"Namor. What are you-" Reed began to happily ask Namor before he noticed who was with the sea prince.

"General Hager." Reed then told the general as he frowned as he shook the general's hand.

"Let's talk somewhere private." General Hager then told Reed causing the raven to nod.

"Unless you want to dance with those sharks some more." Namor then angerly told Reed.

"I was just explaining to the boys about how the big bang led to-" Reed began to explain General Hager walked away from him and Namor.

"This was Tony and Clint's idea. I just went along." Reed then told Namor as the prince and the other heroes and heroines walked after General Hager causing Reed to follow him.

+Kitchen, a few minutes later+

"How does Reed know the general?" Namor curiously asked Ben as they followed the general, his gaurds, the other heroes and the other heroines into the kitchen.

"A few years back, the guy was trying to push a new missile defense system. Reed testified that the technology wouldn't work." Ben explained to Namor as they walked deeper into the kitchen.

"I'm only here, Richards, because I'm under direct orders from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Personally, I don't like the idea of sharing sensitive information, with a civilian scientist, especially one who enjoys the public spotlight so much." General Hager explained to Reed as he led the group over to a small area where two of the guards then put down their suitcases on a counter and then opened them as the heroes and heroines stood around them.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, General." Reed then told the General as Namor stood behind him.

"What can I do for you?" Reed then asked the General as he leaned against the counter.

"As you may know, there have been recent unusual occurrences all over the world. Officially, we've downplayed their significance to the public, but we're concerned that these anomalies, might pose a credible threat to our national security." General Hager explained to Reed as Thomas and the other heroes and heroines looked curiously at the general.

"These were taken by one of the army's spy satellites three days ago." the young preteen told Reed as she walked over to him and then handed him some photos.

"What is it?" Namor curiously asked the general as he and Reed looked at the photos of a strange silver light flying across the night sky.

"We were hoping Dr. Richards could tell us." General Hager then told Namor as Reed frowned.

"I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it." Reed explained to the general.

"Ben? Thomas?" Reed curiously asked Ben and Thomas as he handed the photos to Ben and Thomas.

"Well, I would say that it was a meteor, but the trail's all wrong." Ben then told the group as Thomas nodded.

"This thing's giving off it's own energy." Thomas then told the group as a sleepy Kayla looked over Thomas's shoulder.

"Is that a shooting star, Mama?" the sleepy five year old asked Thomas causing the blond to smile softly.

"No, sweetie. Go back to sleep." Thomas softly told the young brunette causing Kayla to lay her head on Thomas's own head and then close her eyes before she went back to sleep.

"Take a look at this." the general then told the group.

"These have been appearing in remote areas throughout the world since the events started." the preteen then told the group as she showed Reed and Namor an image of a large crator on the suitcase laptop.

"Field personnel estimate its diameter to be 200 meters." the preteen then told the group as Reed looked worringly at the laptop.

"If we're gonna find out what this is all about, we need a way to locate and intercept that object." General Hager then told the group as the preteen smiled flirtaously at Johnny causing the blond to smile sweetly at her as he wrapped his arm around Peter's waist causing the young brunette to snuggle against Johnny causing the preteen to frown.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It might be possible to build a sensor, tie it into the Baxter Building's satellite grid. And we can pinpoint the exact location of the object." Reed then told the general as he thought about away to track and intercept the object as Namor gave his fiancee a look.

"Good, so then you'll build the sensor for us, we'll tie that to the-" General Hager began to tell Reed before Reed interupted him.

"I'm afraid I can't." Reed then told the general as he looked at the older man causing Namor and the general to look at Reed in shock.

"What?" General Hager asked Reed in shock as the others looked at Reed in shock as well.

"You see, I'm getting married this Saturday. I just don't have the time." Reed then told the general as he walked over to Namor and then layed his head on Namor's shoulder causing the stunned sea prince to wrap his arm around Reed's waist.

"Richards, your country needs your help." General Hager then told Reed as Namor smiled at Reed.

"Look, why don't you call Professor Jeff Wagner? He's head of the physics department at Brown. I'm sure he can help you." Reed then told General Hager causing the older man to nod as the other preteen began to gather the suitcases and the papers.

"I expected more, Richards, even from you." General Hager then told Reed before he and his men began to leave the club.

+Outside of the club, a few minutes later+

As the sounds of tires screeching filled the air, the preteen stood by some men as the sounds of cameras clicking also filled the air as Johnny and Peter walked out of the club and over to the preteen.

"Johnny Storm, member of the Fantastic Six and this is my lovely boyfriend Peter Damon, older brother of Kayla Damon who is also a member of the Fantastic Six." Johnny told the preteen as he held out his hand for her to shake as Peter did the same.

"Nice to meet you." Peter then told the preteen as she ignored both boys causing Peter to frown.

"Come on, we're just trying to be your friends." Johnny then told the preteen.

"Not interested." the preteen then told the boys.

"Are you sure? Everyone needs friends." Peter asked and then told the preteen causing the blond to get mad.

"Not interested." the blond then angerly told the boys as a car pulled up to them causing the preteen to walk over to it and then get into the car before it drove away causing the boys to frown.

+With Namor and Reed, away from the club+

"I can't believe you just turned down a science project." Namor told Reed in shock as they walked hand in hand away from the club.

"Well, they can build a sensor without me. The most important thing right now is our wedding." Reed told Namor.

"No postponements, no interruptions." Reed then determainly told Namor as he thought about their upcoming wedding.

"Thank you." Namor smiled at Reed as the raven haired man stopped walking and then turned around to face Namor as the prince stopped as well.

"And, look, about what you saw back at the club..." Reed began before Namor interupted him as he looked into Reed's eyes causing the raven haired man to look into Namor's eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I know you." Namor then told Reed as he let go of Reed's hand and then wrapped his arms around Reed's waist.

"I'm glad you had fun." Namor grinned at Reed causing the raven haired man to smile.

"Thank you." Reed happily told Namor before he leaned in and tried to kiss his fiance causing Namor to put his finger on Reed's lips.

"Besides, it was nothing, compared to what I did at my own bachelor party." Namor smiled at Reed before he chuckled.

"Talk about wild." Namor chuckled before he let go of Reed and then began to walk away from him as Reed looked curiously at Namor.

"Wild?" Reed chuckled nervously before he frowned.

+Hassenstadt, Latveria, attic, Dr. Doom's castle+

As the sun shined through the attic's window, the sounds of a grinder filled the air as a man wearing protective goggles stood by Dr. Doom and tried to get the mutant's mask off of his head.

"Come on!" Dr. Doom angerly told the man before he stopped as Victor's flexed his fingers while the man lifted his goggles and looked nervously at Victor as the mutant sighed before he blasted the other man into a tall shelf and then took off the mask himself before he threw it onto the floor.

+roof, Baxter Building, night+

As the moon and stars shined in the night sky, Reed looked at a small device as a low mechanical whirring filled the air before Ben's voice filled the air as the rock liked man walked onto a landing near a set of stairs that led to the satilite that Reed was working on.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Ben curiously asked Reed as the raven haired man continued to work on the satilite.

"Nothing. Just, uh, needed some air." Reed lied as he turned away from the machine and then looked up at the sky.

"You're making that thing for the general, aren't you?" Ben accoused Reed as he walked over to Reed causing the raven haired man to sigh as he turned back to the machine.

"I'm guessing Namor doesn't know anything about it." Ben then told Reed causing the raven haired man to look at Ben with panic in his eyes.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Ben then told Reed before the raven haired man could say anything.

"That is, they would be if I had any." Ben then chuckled causing Reed to smile.

"Look, uh, don't tell Johnny, Sue, Peter, Kayla or Thomas." Reed then told Ben as another sound filled the air as Johnny landed in front of a nearby set of stairs and then powered down revealing this ad covered costume just as a string of webbing attached it's self to the lightpost next to him before Spiderman swung through the air and landed on the ground next to Johnny.

"Don't tell Johnny and Peter what?" Johnny curiously asked Ben and Reed before he and Spiderman walked over to them and noticed what Reed was doing.

"Are you building that thing?" Johnny then asked Reed.

"No, it..." Reed began before Spiderman interupted him.

"If Namor finds out, you're gonna be in so much trouble." Spiderman chuckled as he took off his mask.

"Hey, hey, hey. We're keeping this quiet." Ben then told the boys knowing that Spiderman was absolutely right.

"We know." Johnny then told Ben and Reed as Peter nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Don't worry." Ben then told Reed causing the raven haired man to smile.

+Outside the Baxter Building, Saturday+

As the sun shined brightly in the sky, people all around New York were getting ready for the biggest event the city had ever seen.

"They're calling it the wedding of the century. Reed Richards and Prince Namor of Atlantis also known as Mr. Fantastic and Namor, will tie the knot today, in a private ceremony in New York. Already..." the reporter for ABC News began as she stood by a large crowd of people as cops from all around the city made sure the crowds stayed behind some barricades as a sheriff's car led a black BMX bike to the Baxter Building.

"Look at these parasites." Johnny told Peter who was hanging on to him.

"It's unbelievable." Peter then told Johnny as he stopped his bike.

"Have they no shame?" Johnny then asked Peter as they climbed off of the bike as the large crowd around them continued to cheer.

"Hey, hey. Listen, listen, everybody." Johnny then yelled at the crowd after he and Peter took off their helmets.

"This is a very special day for my uncle." Peter yelled at the crowd knowing that Reed was very excited about today.

"This is probably the most important day of Reed's life. So we just want to say to you guys, please respect our privacy." Johnny then told the group as Peter noticed a reporter from the Daily Bugle standing with the other reporters.

"Come on, Johnny!" the Daily Bugle reporter yelled at Johnny causing the blond to chuckle.

"I'm just kidding. We're gonna be auctioning off the exclusive wedding photos to the highest bidder. So go online and place your bids. Thank you." Johnny then told the reporters causing Peter to smack his arm.

"Johnny's joking. The Daily Planet has exclusive rites to anything related to the Fantastic Six and only thier reporters are allowed any where near the wedding." Peter then told the crowds causing the reporters to glare at him as he began to follow Johnny away from the bike and towards the building.

"Johnny! Are you-" a reporter from CNN began to ask Johnny before Peter interupted her.

"No comment." Peter then told the reporter as a reporter from Fox 5 news pointed her microphone at him.

"So what's it take to date the Human Torch?" the reporter then asked Peter causing the young brunette to blush.

"N..No comment." Peter studdered as Johnny led him into the building.

+Main deck, wedding ship, near the docks+

As classical music filled the air, the wedding guests mingled as they took their seats while a little boy with blond hair, blue eyes hidden behind black framed glasses and wearing a black and white tux ran by a three layer wedding cake that had a miniture figure of Prince Namor holding a miniture figure of Reed ontop of it as a another boy with raven hair also in a black and white tux ran after him and passed the greater as he stopped an older man.

"Uh, invitation, sir." the greater told the older man causing him to chuckle.

"Um, I should be on that list." the older man told the greater.

"Name?" the greater asked the man as he looked at the list in his hands.

"Stan Lee." Mr. Lee told the older man.

"Go on ahead." the greater told the man as he backed away allowing Mr. Lee to enter the ship.

+Bride's dressing room+

As reporters and people crowded the docks, Prince Namor sighed as he looked out a large window that looked over the docks.

"This isn't how I imagined it." Prince Namor sighed sadly as Queen Mera helped her 6 year old daughter Tula put on her formal outfit.

"It never is." Queen Mera told her brother-in-law as she placed a small crown on Tula's head.

"No, Mera. It just doesn't feel right." Prince Namor then sadly told Queen Mera causing the queen to look worringly at her brother-in-law.

"Sweetie, I think even superheroes are allowed to have wedding day jitters." Queen Mera then told Prince Namor as she stood straight and then walked over to Prince Namor.

"It's more than that. Is my life always gonna be a circus?" Prince Namor then told and then asked Queen Mera as he turned around to face his sister-in-law.

"Do we really want to raise kids in all this?" Prince Namor then worringly asked Queen Mera before he sighed.

"Face it, we're not exactly normal." Prince Namor then sadly told Queen Mera causing the queen to chuckle.

"Orin and I aren't normal, but we don't let it get in the way of us being happy and we've raised two wonderful kids who want to be superheroes like their king." Queen Mera then told Prince Namor before she looked into her brother-in-law's eyes.

"Do you love Reed?" Queen Mera then asked Prince Namor as he took the prince's hands into her own.

"More than I've ever loved anyone." Prince Namor seriously told Queen Mera causing the red headed queen to smile as she held Prince Namor's hands.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Queen Mera then told Prince Namor causing the raven haired man to smile.

"Thank you." Prince Namor then greatfully told Queen Mera before he freed his hands and then hugged Queen Mera causing the queen to hug him back.

"Okay." Prince Namor then sniffled as he wiped his eyes and then laughed before he walked over to a floor length mirror where his wedding outfit was hanging.

+Reed's lab, Baxter Building, same time+

"Reed, come on. You're gonna miss your own wedding." Ben told Reed as he walked into the lab after he noticed Reed working on something in his lab.

"Just a minute. Almost done." Reed groaned causing Ben to look up and see Reed stretched to the top of the machine before he returned to his normal shape and then got up off of the floor before he walked over to a keyboard as General Hager watched him from a computer screen.

"General, I'm putting the sensor on line, now." Reed then told the general as he pressed a button on the machine's keyboard.

"There. If there's a surge in cosmic radiation anywhere on the planet, you'll know about it." Reed then told the general.

"Let's hope so, Richards. We've already gotten reports of two more craters and now the Justice League has been notifyed of the situration." General Hager then told Reed as Ben began to sing.

Ben: Here comes the bride

"All right, all right, all right. Just linking it to my P.D.A." Reed then told Ben as General Hager's screen went black as he hung up on Reed as the raven haired man linked the satilite to his P.D.A.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"And, uh, that's it." Reed then told Ben as the other mutant grumbled quietly.

"Good. That's great. Now, would you shave and put on your outfit. You're getting married in an hour, and you look like a bum." Ben then told Reed.

"Absolutely." Reed then told Ben as he turned around to face Ben.

"What?" Ben then worringly asked Reed as the raven haired man looked at him strangely.

"I'm getting married." Reed then chuckled softly causing Ben to smile as Reed paled.

"Oh!" Reed then gasped before he began to faint.

"Oh, geez!" Ben then gasped as he caught Reed before the raven haired man could hit the floor.

"I'm getting married." Reed then told Ben as he held onto the rocky man as he tried to regain his balance and return his stretched out legs to their normal form as Ben helped him walk out of the lab.

"I heard of getting cold feet..." Ben then told himself as he helped Reed walk toward the bathroom.

+Bride's area, ship, a few hours later+

"Okay." Alisha who was wearing a dark blue dress with a sea green sash and black highheels told Ben who was wearing a black suit with a sea green tie and black dress shoes, as she finished tying his tie and then smoothed down his jacket.

"Hey, Johnny and Peter." Alicia then told Johnny and Peter who were each wearing a black suit with a sea green tie and black dress shoes, as they walked into the room and over to Thomas and Marcus who were helping their youngest kids get dressed.

"Wow!" Johnny gasped as Peter smiled.

"Does that amaze anyone else?" Johnny then laughed happily as Peter smiled.

"How did she know it was us? We didn't say anything?" Johnny then happily asked the group as Ben smiled at Alicia as she picked up a white flower and then placed it in the suit's lapel.

"Well, to be honest, Johnny, you kinda of smell like ash while Peter smells like spiderwebs." Alicia then told Peter and Johnny causing Ben to chuckle as Kayla who was wearing a dark blue dress with a sea green sash and black ballet flats, looked curiously at the curly haired woman as Thomas who was wearing a black suit with a sea green tie and black dress shoes, brushed her hair.

"Aunt Alicia, what do I smell like?" Kayla curiously asked her aunt causing Alicia to smile.

"You smell like daffodils." Alicia then told Kayla.

"You're late." Ben then told Johnny and Peter.

"Oh, let's not make today about me." Johnny then told Ben as he fixed his sleave cuffs.

"It's Reed and Namor's big day. Let's give them the attention for a change." Johnny then told Ben causing Peter to smile at his boyfriend before he checked his webshooters and then buttoned up his own sleaves causing Marcus who was wearing a black suit with a red tie and dress shoes, to look at him.

"Webshooters, Peter? Do you really think you'll need them?" Marcus then asked Peter.

"Better safe than sorry." Peter then told his dad.

"Ow!" Ben then yelled causing Alicia to smack him.

"Oh! Don't do that." Alicia then scolded Ben as Kayla, Casey who was wearing a black suit with a red tie and dress shoes and Nick who was wearing a black suit with a red tie and dress shoes, giggled as Ben chuckled.

"Okay, you're perfect." Alicia then told Ben.

"You're perfect." Ben then told Alicia as he wrapped his arms around her waist and then pulled her close to him as Thomas and Marcus smiled at them while the boys made faces and Kayla sighed wisfully just as Alicia and Ben kissed.

"EWW!" yelled Casey and Nick as Peter blushed as Johnny wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Just like Beauty and the Beast." Kayla happily told her parents causing Thomas and Marcus to chuckle as Alicia and Ben broke apart.

"I'll see you on the deck." Alicia then told Ben as the rock like man let go of her allowing Alicia to walk away from him.

"Bye, guys." Alicia then told the group as she walked out of the room causing Ben to sigh happily.

"So, it seems like you and Alicia are doing well." Johnny smiled at Ben.

"Annoyingly so, in fact." Johnny then told Ben causing Peter to give his boyfriend a look.

"Yeah. I'm a lucky guy." Ben then happily told the group as Kayla got up from a chair and then ran out of the room causing her siblings and her parents to look curiously at the doorway.

"Yeah, you are and so am I." Johnny then told Ben causing Peter to blush as Kayla dragged a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and wearing black glasses that were tied to a black band that went around his head and a black and white suit into the room.

"Calm down, C.P. Uncle Ben's real nice." Kayla happily told the boy as she led him over to Ben as Johnny began to open his mouth causing Peter to instantly put his hand over his boyfriend's mouth.

"And who do we have here, Kay?" Ben smiled at Kayla as C.P. freed his hand and then hid behind the young brunette.

"This is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, C.P." Kayla happily told Ben as she step away from the shaking blond.

"Nice to meet ya, C.P." Ben smiled at the little shaking blond as Peter quickly moved his hand off of Johnny's mouth and then rubbed it on his pants.

"Eww, Johnny." Peter then told Johnny as the other preteen looked at C.P. and then looked at Kayla.

"Kayla, is your little boyfriend scared of Ben? Then again, if I was that small and saw something that ugly, I'd be scared too." Johnny asked and then told Kayla causing the young brunette to glare at him.

"Johnny." Ben growled at Johnny causing the blond to run out of the room with Ben right behind him.

+Moniter room, Dr. Doom's castle, Hassenstadt, Latveria,+

As the mummer of voices filled the air, Dr. Doom look at a moniter that showed an image of the strange light as his spy satellite followed the silver light's path while another moniter zoomed in on the silver light revealing a strange figure on the silver light as Dr. Doom took a deep breath and then let it out.

"What are you?" Dr. Doom asked the moniter as he wondered what the light was as the satellite tracked the light to New York.

+Below deck, Reed and Namor's wedding ship, same time+

"Oh. Thank You." Alicia sighed as a woman with dark hair handed her a bouquet of sea shell flowers as Susan who was wearing a dark blue dress with a sea green belt and black highheels walked over to her with a sea shell flower bouquet.

"Johnny." Alicia then told Johnny before she chuckled as the blond tried to sneak up behind her causing Sue to give her brother a look.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You shouldn't tease him so much." Alicia then told the young blond.

"It was a joke. I was trying to cheer up Kayla's little boyfriend." Johnny explained to Alicia.

"I don't know. I think it bothers you to see him really happy and in love. I think you're jealous." Alicia then told Johnny causing the blond to walk over to her and Susan.

"You think I'm jealous?" Johnny laughed.

"Mm-hmm." Alicia hummed.

"Have you seen Peter?" Johnny incrediously asked Alicia causing Susan to glare at him.

"No." Alicia seriously told Johnny before she began to laugh as Johnny looked at her.

"I'm glad you have love in your life, Torch. Ben needs that too." Alicia then told Johnny as the sound of heavy footsteps filled the air as Ben walked into the room with Reed on his arm and Thomas, Marcus, Peter, and Kayla right next to him.

"Ta-da!" Ben happily told Johnny, Susan and Alicia as Johnny and Susan turned to look at Ben, Reed, Thomas, Marcus, Peter, and Kayla.

"Hey! It's the bride of the fish man." Johnny laughed happily as Alicia turned to look at Ben, Reed, Thomas, Marcus, Peter and Kayla.

"Don't start." Reed smiled at Johnny.

"Eh, don't listen to him. You look gorgeous." Ben happily told Reed causing the raven haired man to blush as he let go of Ben.

"Thanks." Reed nervously told Ben causing Thomas to smile at his friend just as music filled the room.

"Come on, Thomas. We're on." Marcus then told his beloved as Thomas placed his hand on Marcus's arm before the dark haired man led him out of the room and onto the main deck causing Peter to smile at Johnny as the pyro held out his arm causing Peter to place his hand on Johnny's arm.

"Come on, Miss. Flower Girl." Johnny then told Kayla before he and Peter followed Thomas and Marcus out of the room causing Kayla to do the same leaving Ben alone in the room with Reed.

"Still nervous?" Ben asked Reed causing the raven haired man to nod.

"Today's a big day and while I'm glad to have all of you here, I wish my parents could be here too." Reed sighed sadly as he thought about his parents who had died when he was just a kid.

"If they were here, they'd tell you what I'm about to tell you, you have come a long way, Reed. I am so proud of you." Ben then told Reed knowing that the raven haired man had come along way from the young orphan who started M.I.T.

"Do you really think that?" Reed nervously asked Ben causing the rocky mutant to nod.

"I really do." Ben smiled at Reed causing the raven haired man to hug his friend as the music grew louder.

+Main deck+

As the sun shined brightly in the sky and the guests sat in their seats, the sound of a helicopter filled the air as it flew towards the main deck as whispering and mummering filled the air as Marcus and Thomas walked down the aisle and towards a smiling Namor who was standing at the edge of the boat with his brother King Orin who was going to officiate the wedding.

+Reed's lab, Baxter Building, same time+

Unknown to Reed, beeping filled the lab as the computer detected comsic radiation.

+Below deck, Reed and Namor's wedding ship, same time+

As Reed and Ben prepared to walk down the aisle, a beeping sound filled the air causing Reed to take out his P.D.A.

"Reed, will you shut your cell phone off?" Ben asked Reed as the music grew silent.

"Actually this is a-" Reed began just as the wedding march filled the air causing Ben to give Reed a look as the raven haired man put away his P.D.A. and then placed his hand on Ben's arm before the rock like man led him out of the room and toward the front of the deck.

+Main deck+

As the wedding march filled the air, the guests stood up as Kayla smiled as she walked down the aisle and gently tossed sea flower petals down the aisle as Ben and Reed arrived at the start of the aisle before Ben began to lead Reed down the aisle and behind Kayla.

+With Namor and King Orin+

As Kayla walked down the aisle and toward her soon-to-be uncle, King Orin smiled proudly at his brother as Namor sighed as he looked at Reed just as Kayla walked over to Alicia and stood next to her.

+With Ben and Reed+

As they continued down the aisle, Ben began to wimper as tears filled his blue eyes just as he led Reed to the end of the aisle and over to Namor before he walked over to Johnny and stood next to him as Reed stood next to Namor and looked at King Orin as the guests took their seats.

"We've all come here today to unite the land and the sea..." King Orin began as the helicopter grew louder as it lowered toward the boat causing Namor and Reed to look at it along with the wedding guests.

"Reed and Namor, congratulations on your wedding!" a man in the helicopter yelled at Reed and Namor as the helicopter's blades began to affect the water causing it to rock the boat causing Kayla to wimper as she clung to Alicia's dress as Reed and Namor smiled at each other before they looked at King Orin once more.

"Let's try this again. " King Orin smiled at his brother and soon to be brother-in-law.

"We've all come here today to unite the land and the sea by joining this couple, Prince Namor of Atlantis and Reed Richards of the land known as New York, together." King Orin then told the group as Ben blew his nose causing Kayla to giggle as beeping filled the air Namor looked worringly at Reed as he took out his P.D.A. once more causing King Orin to look at him curiously.

"I can't believe you actually brought that thing to our wedding!" Namor angerly told Reed as he looked at the P.D.A.

"I know, but there's a good reason. We have to get through this quickly." Reed calmly explained to Namor and King Orin.

"Is there something wrong?" King Orin curiously asked Reed and Namor.

"Oh, that's romantic." Namor scowled at Reed.

"Should I continue?" King Orin then asked Reed and Namor as he wondered what was going on.

"Yes, please." Reed then told the king.

"Very well. On this most joyous day, we stand here and hope that this marriage is blessed by Lady Hera, the goddess of Marriage and Lord Poseidon and Lady Amphitrite, the god and goddess of the Sea." King Orin then told the group.

"Could you skip to the end, please, Your Majesty." Reed then told the king causing Namor to glare at him.

"Reed!" Namor angerly hissed at Reed as the P.D.A. continued to beep.

"Excuse me?" King Orin curiously asked Reed as the raven haired man paled as he looked at his P.D.A. once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What's going on?" Kaldur curiously asked Queen Mera as the wind picked up and water below the boat began to grow restless as the hellicopter above them began to spin around wildly.

+Inside the helicopter, above Reed and Namor's wedding ship+

"We've lost power! We're going down! We're going down!" the man worringly yelled in his radio as the helicopter went out of control.

+Main deck, Reed and Namor's wedding ship+

"It's too late." Reed then told the group as the waves began to rock the boat as Ben looked up worringly at the helicopter began to fall out of the sky and toward the boat as the guests quickly stood up and scream in fright as they ran around the boat in fear for their lives while Queen Mera, Tula, 6 year old Garth and 6 year old Kaldur ran over to King Orin as Marcus and Thomas tried to gather all of their children together.

+Inside the helicopter+

"Pull up! Pull up!" the co-pilot told the pilot as the pilot tried to get the helicopter to work.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" the pilot worringly told the co-pilot as the helicopter continued to go down.

+Main deck, Reed and Namor's wedding ship+

As screaming filled the air and the guests ran for their lives, Kayla looked around worringly as she tried to get to her parents or anyone she knew.

"Mom! Dad!" Kayla yelled in fright as she ran through the crowd just as a small hand grabbed her hand and then pulled her close to him causing Kayla to smile as she looked at her bestest friend in the whole world.

"C.P., I'm scared." Kayla worringly told her friend as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Kay. Come on!" C.P. smiled at Kayla as he hugged her and then let go of her before he gently grabbed her hand once more and then dragged her through the crowd just as the helicopter crashed into some chairs close to the kids causing Kayla and C.P. to scream in fright before Reed stretched out one of his arms, wrapped it around the kids and then pulled them over to him as Susan tried to stop the helicopter with her forcefield as Alicia's terrified scream filled the air.

"Ben!" Alicia yelled in fright causing Ben to quickly run over to her and then grab the helicopter's tail before it could it Alicia and then brake the tail off as a strange noise filled the air as a strange white thing flew across the sky over the boat causing the waves to grow larger as they continued to crash into the boat causing it to rock back and forth as the guests continued to run for their lives just as one of the guests knocked into Kayla who was standing by the edge of the boat with C.P. and the other kids causing the young brunette's eyes to widen in fright as she lost her balance and fell over board causing the other kids except for Tula, Kaldur and Garth to yell in fright as Kayla's terrified screams filled the air just as Kaldur and Garth turned around and then lept into the water as C.P. and the other Damon kids looked worringly over the side of the boat as Kaldur and Garth surfaced with Kayla just as Queen Mera ran over to the frighten kids.

"Hang on!" Queen Mera yelled overboard as she commanded the water below Kaldur, Garth and Kayla to raise into the air and then drop the kids onto the boat as Thomas and Marcus worringly ran over to them as Reed and Johnny looked up at the sky.

"Johnny." Reed worringly told the blond as Peter looked worringly at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Peter, I'll be safe." Johnny smiled at Peter before he kissed the brunette on his cheek and then ran from the brunette.

"Flame on!" yelled Johnny as flames encased his body before he flew off of the boat and after the strange light as Reed sighed as he looked around at now ruinned area as the guests calmed down around him.

+With Johnny+

Covered head to toe in firy hot flames, Johnny flew across the harbor and into the city as the white light flew through the city.

"Man, he's fast." Johnny told himself as he followed the light as it flew towards a tall building and then flew into it causing Johnny to fly around it just as a silver man on a silver surfboard flew out of the other side of the building.

"Ah, that is cool." Johnny then told himself in awe before the silver man road his silver surfboard passed Johnny.

"Whoa!" Johnny gasped as he quickly got out of the silver man's way before he went after the silver man once more as the creature road it's surfboard through the city and down a tall building causing the glass windows to break and glass to fall everywhere as Johnny continued to follow him causing the silver man to fly his surf board down the street and through a busy tunnel as he tried to lose Johnny who continued to follow him causing the silver man to lay down on his board and sink through it before he stood on the back of his board.

"Show-off." Johnny told the silver man as he looked at the pyro before he phased through his board and layed on the top of the board once more before he flew through a bus filled with people causing Johnny to fly by the bus and then fly by the side of the tunnel until he flew out of the tunnel and after the silver man once more as he flew out of the city and across the ocean once more causing Johnny to fly faster and faster as he followed the silver man across the ocean and into Washington D.C.

+Washington D.C., between Maryland and Virginia+

As the sun shined brightly in the sky over Washington D.C., Johnny followed the silver man through the capital, around the Washington Monument, over the capital and then over a forest.

"Time to end this." Johnny determainly told himself as he followed the silver man over a highway bridge and then flew faster and faster as body grew hotter as he got closer and closer to the silver man who quickly stopped, turned around and then grabbed Johnny by his throat.

"Can we talk?" Johnny choked out as he grabbed the silver man's wrist as the silver man continued to choke him as he flew his surfboard higher and higher and higher until he flew high into the Earth's atmosphere and into space.

+Space, above Earth+

Once above the Earth, the silver man stared at the gasping and choking pyro as his flames went out.

"Okay. You win." Johnny gasped out before he passed out causing the silver man to throw him into the Earth before he flew away from the pyro.

+With Johnny, desert+

As he fell through the sky, oxygen began to fill his lungs once more causing the blond open his eyes and look around.

"Flame on!" Johnny yelled as he fell through the sky but nothing happened causing the pyro's eyes to widen in fright.

"Come on! Flame on!" yelled Johnny once more as flames flickered around his body before he was covered in flames once more.

"Whoa!" Johnny then yelled as the flames went out causing Johnny to fall out of the sky and land on a sand dune before he roll off of the sand dune and into the desert sand.

Tired and exhausted, Johnny groaned as he rolled onto his back and looked up just in time to see a confused camel.

"Hey." Johnny tiredly told the camel.

+Above the Earth, same time+

After Johnny fall down back to Earth, the silver man flew in front of the Earth and looked around until a strange humming noise filled the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Your herald summons you. Another world awaits. Let it be done quickly." the silver man then told the strange noise as he kneeled on his board and then rose once more before he flew towards the Earth once more.

+Reed's lab, Baxter Building, a few hours later+

"It looked like a man, but completely covered in silver, and it was flying this, like, like, a surfboard type thing." Johnny explained to Reed, Namor, Susan, Ben, General Hager, and Spiderman as he sat on some nearby steps.

"I know that sounds crazy." Johnny then told the group thinking that no one believed him.

"Oh, no, not at all. So, did you follow the shiny man to Lollipop Land or to Rainbow Junction?" Ben told and then asked Johnny before he began to laugh causing Johnny to glare at him as Spiderman walked over to his boyfriend and then handed him some tea before he sat down next to Johnny.

"Look, I know what I saw." Johnny then angerly told Ben as he glared at the rock like man.

"Thank you. It's all right, Johnny. Whatever this thing's physical appearence is, it has the ability to convert matter and energy." Reed then explained to the group.

"So it caused the anomalies." General Hager then asked the group causing Reed to shake his head.

"It seems to radiate cosmic energy when it exerts itself, randomly affecting matter. Evidently this, entity, this, Silver Surfer, didn't want to be detected." Reed then explained to the group as he looked at Johnny and Peter before he looked at the General once more.

"It destroyed the sensor." Reed then sighed.

"It knew it was being monitored?" Namor curiously asked Reed causing the raven haired man to nod.

"And traced it back here. We're dealing with something highly resourceful. That's why I asked the Avengers and the Justice League for their help." Reed then explained to the group causing General Hager to nod as Johnny groaned as he stood up causing Spiderman and Susan to look at him worringly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Susan then worringly asked her brother as Spiderman looked worringly at his boyfriend.

"Johnny, maybe you should lay back down." Spiderman then worringly told his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Sue. I just, I got to walk this off, Pete." Johnny then told Susan and Spiderman causing Spiderman to look worringly at his boyfriend as Johnny walked away from the bed and out of the room as Reed, Songbird and Tweety looked at him worringly as Susan and Spiderman got up and then followed him out of the room.

"We have to destroy this thing before it attacks again." General Hager then told Reed.

"Richards, find me another way to track it." General Hager then told Reed as the sounds of an elevator filled the room causing Reed to sigh as he looked heartbrokenly at Namor as General Hager and his gaurds walked into the elevator before it closed.

"Namor, I am so sorry." Reed sadly told the sea prince as Namor gave him a look.

"The only reason I didn't tell you about it is because I didn't want you to worry." Reed then explained to Namor as he placed his hands on Namor's arms.

"I'm not mad that you build the sensor. It was the right thing to do." Namor then happily told Reed causing the raven haired man to grin.

"Oh, great." Reed then happily told Namor before he let go of his beloved and then turned around causing Namor to grab his shoulder with one had before Reed could walk away from him.

"I wasn't finished." Namor then angerly told Reed causing the raven haired man to turn around to face his beloved once more.

"Okay, sorry. Please continue." Reed then told his beloved.

"See, this proves exactly what I've been saying all along. We can't even have a wedding without it turning into World War III." Namor then told Reed as he looked sadly at his beloved.

"I know. But once we are married, everything will be back to normal." Reed then told Namor.

"We will never have normal lives as long as we do what we do. Reed, how can we even be considered normal when I'm an Atlantian and you're a mutant." Namor then sadly told Reed knowing that their lives would never be normal.

"How could we possibly raise a family like this?" Namor then worringly asked Reed causing the raven haired man to blush as he thought about their future.

"I'm going to call my brother and let him know of the situration." Namor then sighed before he turned around and then walked away from Reed causing the raven haired man to sigh.

+With Johnny, balcony+

As the sun shined brightly in the sky, Johnny sighed as he looked down at the busy city+

+With Spiderman and Susan, inside the building+

"Johnny?" Susan yelled as she and Spiderman looked around for Johnny before they heard a strange noise causing the two mutants to pale as they looked out a nearby window and saw Johnny falling down the side of the building.

"Johnny." Spiderman gasped in shock before he and Susan quickly ran out of the building.

+With Johnny+

The sounds of car alarms filled the air as Johnny crashed into the ground just as his flames went out causing the nearby bystanders to look at him worringly.

"Hey, are you all right, pal?" one of the bystanders asked Johnny as he helped the groaning pyro stand up and then lean against a nearby pole.

"Is he all right?" another bystander asked the first bystander as Peter and Susan quickly ran out of the building.

+With Susan and Peter+

"Johnny? Johnny, are you okay?" Susan and Peter worringly asked Johnny at the same time as they ran over to Johnny who was bent over and had his hands on his knees.

"I don't know." Johnny weakly told his sister and his boyfriend.

"I feel really strange since my run-in with surfer boy." Johnny then weakly explained to Susan and Peter.

"Maybe we should get you checked out." Susan then softly told her brother as she placed her hand on his forehead causing an orange and red wave to flow from Johnny and into Susan who quickly moved her hand away from Johnny causing Peter and Johnny to look at her in shock as flames appeared on her arms.

"Why'd you do that?" Susan frightly asked Johnny as she began to wave her arms up and down.

"I didn't do anything! Stop, drop and roll!" Johnny then yelled at his sister as Peter looked around for something to put the flames out as the flames encased Susan's entire body causing the blond to freak out even more as she began to hop around.

"Stop, drop and roll! Oh, my goodness!" Johnny then yelled as Susan's screams filled the air before she floated into the air causing Peter's jaw to drop as Johnny looked at his sister in shock.

"Sue!" Johnny then yelled at his screaming sister as Peter ran back into the building in order to change back into his Spiderman uniform.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Just hang on. I'll get you, okay?" Johnny then worringly told his sister before he looked around.

"Flame on!" yelled Johnny as he tried to summon his powers but instead he turned invisible just as a woman walked into him.

"Hey, watch it." Johnny told the woman causing the woman to yell in shock as a man walked into him.

"Whoa!" Johnny then told the man as another man tripped over him.

+Main room, inside the Baxter Building+

As Sue's screaming filled the air outside of the building, Spiderman ran into the main room as Reed walked into the main room as he looked at his tablet.

"Don't worry, Sue." Spiderman tried to reassure his friend as he opened the window and then attached some fire proof webbing to Susan's ankles as the blond haired mutant noticed Reed.

"Reed! Reed! Help!" Susan yelled in fright causing Reed to run over to Spiderman and look at Susan in shock.

"Sue?" Reed asked his friend in shock as Spiderman tried to pull her into the building.

"I'm on fire! Reed!" Susan yelled in fright.

"Sue! What's going on?" Reed then worringly yelled at his friend as the webs began to break.

"I'm on fire!" Susan then yelled at Reed as Spiderman rolled his eyes.

"You're on fire!" Reed then yelled at Susan in shock as one by one the webs began to snap.

"Ya think?" Susan then sarcasticly asked Reed as Spiderman shook his head.

"Hold on." Reed then told Susan as Spiderman tried to pull Susan into the building before the rest of the webbing broke.

"Pull me in!" Susan then yelled.

"I'm trying but your wiggling doesn't help. It's making the webbing break!" Spiderman then yelled at Susan just as the webbing broke causing Susan to scream in fright as she fell.

+Outside the Baxter Building+

"Hey, it's the Human Torch!" a woman happily told a large crowd of people as she pointed at Susan as she and the crowd stood in front of the Baxter Building.

"Johnny!" another member of the crowd then happily yelled at Susan as the crowd took out their cell phones and began to take pictures of Susan as Reed and Spiderman ran out of the building and looked up worringly at Susan.

"Sue, how did this happen?" Reed then worringly yelled up at Susan as Spiderman attached some fire proof webbing to Susan's ankles and began to pull her down.

"I touched Johnny and then this!" Susan then yelled at Reed as Spiderman looked worringly at Susan.

"Well, where is Johnny?" Reed then yelled at Susan as Spiderman continued to pull on the webbing as Johnny's voice filled the air.

"Here." Johnny's voice told Reed and Spiderman causing the two mutants to turn around.

"Try it again." Reed then told Johnny as the webbing began to snap once more.

"Get me down!" Susan then yelled as Johnny ran over to her and then grabbed her wrist causing Johnny to become visible once more as Susan fell out of the sky and then landed on the ground as Spiderman quickly shut his eyes as Johnny made sure his powers were back to normal while Reed ran over to Susan as the people around them continued to take pictures of Susan.

"Hey, get out of there." Reed angery told one of the photographers before he looked worringly at Susan.

"Sue, your clothes." Reed then softly told the now emberessed Susan causing the blond to gasp before she turned invisible.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Susan then complained.

+Reed's lab, an hour later+

"All of Sue's results are normal. But Johnny's..." Reed began as he looked at a blood sample through a small telescope.

"Johnny's are what?" Johnny interupted as he and Peter looked worringly at Reed.

"Your encounter with the Surfer has affected your molecules. They're...in a constant state of flux." Reed happily explained to Johnny as Ben, Thomas, Susan, and Kayla looked at Reed.

"Is that bad?" Johnny then worringly asked Reed as the raven haired mutant looked at the blood samples once more and then looked at Johnny and Peter.

"Well, it caused you to temporarily switch powers with Sue. Ideally, I'd like to run some more tests." Reed then told Johnny.

"Would you like a volunteer?" Ben then asked Reed as he walked over to Johnny causing everyone to look at him.

"No, no, no! No, no, no!" Thomas, Susan, Reed, Johnny, Peter and Kayla then yelled at Ben as Johnny backed up into the counter behind him.

"No, no! Hey! This is serious." Johnny then yelled at Ben as Peter moved in front of his boyfriend.

"I just wanted to give him a hug." Ben then told the group causing Thomas to give him a look.

"We don't know the extent of his condition yet." Susan then worringly told Ben as Thomas looked at his son.

"Peter, I want you to becareful. There's no telling what would happen if Johnny touched you." Thomas then told his son causing Peter to look worringly at his Mom.

"It could be progressive, it could be degenerative." Reed then explained to the group as Kayla looked curiously at her uncle.

"It could be fun." Ben then interupted Reed before he touched Johnny's shoulder.

"No, Ben!" Reed then yelled at Ben as an orange and red wave flowed from Johnny and into Ben.

"Ben!" Susan then scolded Ben as Kayla scowled at her uncle.

"Whoa! Hey!" Ben then happily told himself as he noticed that he was back to normal.

"Hey, it's me. I'm back!" Ben happily told himself as Peter gasped in shock as he looked at his now rocky boyfriend.

"Now, Johnny, it's not that bad." Peter then calmly told his boyfriend as Johnny picked up a metal cup and gasped in shock.

"Not that bad? Come on! We just said this is serious!" Johnny then yelled at the group in shock.

"Bad Uncle Ben." Kayla then angerly told her uncle.

"Oh, yeah, serious." Ben then told Johnny before he began to laugh causing Johnny to grow even madder as Namor walked into the room, looked at Johnny and then looked at his beloved.

"Do I even want to know?" Namor then asked Reed as Ben continued to laugh at Johnny.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Johnny then yelled angerly as Ben snapped the fingers on his right hand causing a small flame to appear over his index finger as Reed looked at Johnny.

"Hey, not bad." Ben then happily told himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Incredible." Reed then told Johnny in awe as Ben continued to experiment with his new fire powers while Peter glared at Ben and then smiled reassuingly at his boyfriend.

"Reed, you better be able to fix this." Johnny then angerly told Reed.

"I'm right on it. Trust..." Reed then began to tell Johnny before Peter's spider senses went off as a fire ball flew through the air and hit Johnny as Reed and Peter ducked.

"Ben, stop it!" Susan then angerly told Ben as Johnny glared at him.

"I'm starting to see why you like that." Ben then happily told Johnny.

"Ha. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ben then laughed once and then yelled as Johnny ran over to him and then touched him causing Ben to return to his mutated form as Johnny returned to normal.

"Aw, man!" Ben then groaned as Peter looked worringly at his uncle and his boyfriend.

"That's not funny. What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Johnny then angerly yelled at Ben and then asked Reed as Kayla looked worringly at her brother.

"Just, uh, try to keep your distance from us." Reed then told Johnny as Thomas looked sternly at Johnny.

"And do not touch Peter, Kurt, or Kayla." Thomas then sternly told Johnny causing Peter to sigh sadly as Johnny walked away from the group and out of the lab.

"You and me are gonna be spending a whole lot of time together, pal." Ben then yelled at Johnny before he chuckled.

+High in the sky, same time+

As the sun shined brightly in the sky, the Silver Surfer flew his surfboard through the sky and straight to another town.

+Living room, top floor, Baxter Building+

 _"My inside sources are telling me that the unlucky Invisible Woman, Sue Storm, turned invisible, and it seems she's staying that way, after yesterday's embarrassing fiasco. Coming up next, the Invisible Woman's greatest fashion blunders, and an inpromptu dance routine from former scientist Reed Richards."_ Lois Lane from E News's voice filled the air as Reed looked sadly at the tv as Namor walked into the room.

"Namor, why do you keep watching this? Just ignore it. Lane's just a shark." Namor told Reed as he walked over to the table, picked up the remote and then turned off the tv as Reed covered his face with his hands.

"I can't ignore it, Namor. There's no getting away from it." Reed then yelled at Namor as Johnny walked by the enterence of the room and listened to Namor and Reed.

"I believe there is." Reed then told Namor.

"How?" the sea prince curiously asked Reed causing the scientist to sigh as Johnny listened to Reed and Namor.

"See? No answer." Namor then sadly told Reed as the raven haired man sighed as he sat in front of the tv.

"Yes, there is. What if, after this crisis is over, we leave it all behind?" Reed then told Namor not knowing that Johnny was standing by the enterence of the room.

"What are you talking about?" Namor then curiously asked Reed.

"I move out of the Baxter Building and into the palace with you." Reed then told Namor as he got up, walked over to the couch and then wrapped his arms around Namor as he sat down next to his beloved.

"I'll take a teaching position somewhere near the palace, you always say that Queen Mera needs help teaching at the Conservatory of Sorcery, and the two of us will live our lives and raise a family like normal people." Reed then told Namor causing the prince to smile at him.

"You would do that? Give up your life on land for me?" Namor then softly asked Reed.

"Nothing is more important to me than our future together." Reed then told Namor causing the sea prince to happily hug him.

"Oh, thank you." Namor then happily told Reed before he laughed happily as he let go of Reed and then frowned.

"What about Ben, Thomas, Kayla, Sue, and Johnny?" Namor then worringly asked his beloved.

"Well, they'll understand. Thomas knows what it's like to want to raise a family and we'll still visit from time to time. Besides, Johnny has Sue and Peter to keep him out of trouble and he's always been more of a solo act." Reed then told Namor as Johnny turned away from the doorway.

"Let's not mention it to them yet. Johnny's got enough to worry about as it is, with his power problems." Namor then told Reed as Johnny walked away from the room.

+Russell Glacier, Greenland, same time+

As the sun shined over the snow covered glacier, a Von Doom helicopter flew across the snow covered ground and straight to a large hole in the ground where it then landed next to the hole before it turned off allowing a cloaked man to climb out of the helicopter and then walked over to the hole as the Silver Surfer flew out of the hole, floated above it and then looked at the cloaked man as he floated over to the edge of the hole.

"You've been busy, my friend. Your talents are impressive." the cloaked man then told the Silver Surfer who simply looked at the cloaked man.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" the cloaked man then slowly asked the Silver Surfer causing the alien to nod at him.

"Together, we could be unstoppable. Anything would be ours for the taking." the man then told the Silver Surfer.

"All that you knwo is at an end." the Silver Surfer than told the cloaked man.

"What do you mean by that?" the cloaked man then angerly asked the Silver Surfer before the silver alien turned away from the cloaked man.

"Wait! I said wait!" the cloaked man then yelled at the Silver Surfer before he blasted the alien with a stream of electricity causing the now angry Silver Surfer to turn around and glare at Dr. Doom before he blasted the evil man with his own attack causing Dr. Doom to fly through the air and into a glacier.

+With Dr. Doom+

Groaning filled the air as Dr. Doom slowly sat up and then took off one of his gloves before he began to chuckle as he watched his hand heal it's self.

+Game room, top floor, Baxter Building, same time+

"They're breaking up the team." Johnny instantly told Ben who was sitting on a weight machine, while Peter taught his little siblings how to tumble on a nearby mat and Alicia layed on a nearby couch, as the pyro walked into the room.

"Huh?" Ben curiously asked Johnny as Peter, Kayla, Casey and Nick looked curiously at Johnny from a nearby mat.

"Reed and Namor-I just overheard them." Johnny then explained to the group as he sat down on one of the machines.

"They want a nice, normal, boring life under the sea. No more Fantastic Six." Johnny then explained to the group as Kayla looked curiously at Johnny.

"Well, what do they expect us to do, keep it going, just the four of us?" Ben then asked Johnny as he stood up and then walked over to Johnny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"And call ourselves what the Fantastic Four?" Johnny then asked Ben as Kayla, Casey and Nick looked worringly at Peter.

"When were they gonna tell us?" Ben then angerly asked Johnny.

"They'll tell you when they're ready to tell you." Alicia then told Ben and Johnny as Peter nodded.

"It's their decision, not yours." Peter then told Johnny as the blond looked down.

"You can't be mad at them for doing what makes them happy." Alicia then told Johnny and Ben as a worried Reed, Namor, Sue and Thomas walked into the room with Aquaman.

"Guys, we've got a serious problem." Reed then worringly told the group causing everyone to look at him.

+Meeting room, The Watchtower, above Earth, a few minutes later+

"After Aquaman and Namor filled us in on the situration, I've been cross-referencing the Surfer's radiation though every astronomical database while Green Lantern Hal Jordan has been questioning the Green Lantern Corp about the Silver Surfer." Batman explained to the group before he looked at Hal Jordon causing the Justice League, the Avengers and the older members of the Fantastic Six to look at the Green Lantern as well.

"According to some of the Green Lanterns, The Silver Surfer has been to Altair 7, Rigel 3, Vega 6 and now all those planets are lifeless, barren, some even shattered. Every where the Silver Surfer goes, eight days later, the planet dies." Hal then told the group causing everyone to look at him worringly.

"And how are we gonna stop him?" Ben then asked the group.

"We don't even know where he is." The Flash then told the group before he looked worringly at the kids who were playing nearby with Batman's husband Bluejay.

"What about the craters?" Susan then asked the group causing Batman to open a compartment on his glove and then began to type on the mini computer hidden on his glove.

"They're appearing in a numerical sequence. The last crater was formed in Greenland, So, the next in the sequence should be latitude: 51 degrees, 30 minutes north; longitude: zero degrees, seven minutes west." Batman then explained to the group as he typed on his mini computer.

+Jet, Over England, a few hours later+

"When he surfaces, you've got to move the fight away from the crowd." Mr. Fantastic explained to the heroes and heroines as the black jet flew across the sky over England.

"No, he's too fast to be contained. When I see silver, I'm hitting him." The Human Torch then todl the group causing Spiderman to glare at him.

"Wait, you can't do that. we've got to stick to the plan and work as a team." Spiderman then told his boyfriend as Tweety and her new friends: 6 year old Aqualad, 6 year old Aquaboy, 6 year old Aquagirl, 4 year old Robin, 4 year old Red Bird, 4 year old Red Robin, 5 year old Kid Flash, 5 year old Artemis, 5 year old Red Arrow and 4 year old Wonder Girl looked curiously at Mr. Fantastic.

"What about us, Uncle Reed?" Tweety curiously asked her uncle causing the raven haired man to look at Songbird and the other heroes and heroines.

"It will be too dangerous, you kids should just stay here." General Hager then told Tweety and her friends causing Wonder Girl to glare at him.

"We can fight just like the grown ups can." Wonder Girl angerly told General Hager causing the other kids to nod.

"We know, little one but this could be dangerous." Wonder Woman then told her daughter causing the other adults to nod as the Human Torch glared at Mr. Fantastic.

"Oh, so we're a team now? That's news to me." the Human Torch then angerly told Mr. Fantastic causing Spiderman to glare at his boyfriend once more.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Fantastic curiously asked the Human Torch.

"You know what I'm talking about." the Human Torch then angerly told Mr. Fantastic causing the raven haired man to figure out exactly what the preteen was talking about.

"Look, we were gonna tell you guys-" Mr. Fantastic began before the Human Torch interupted him.

"When were you gonna tell us, when you moved your stuff out of the Baxter Building?" the Human Torch then asked Mr. Fantastic.

"Johnny, this really isn't a good time." the Invisible Woman then angerly told her brother.

"Kid's got a point, Reed. You should've told us." Ben then told Mr. Fantastic as Songbird nodded.

"All right, all right! That's enough! We'll talk about this later." Mr. Fantastic then angerly told the group as Namor nodded.

"We should focus on this mission, not on what will or will not happen in the future." Namor then told the group as General Hager glared at the group.

"What in the Underworld is wrong with you people?" General Hager then angerly asked the Fantastic Six causing Tweety to glare at him.

"None of your busyness." Tweety then angerly told the man causing Songbird to shake his head.

+River Thames+

As another crater appeared in the River Thames, a group of people stood by the River Thames and looked at it in awe as more and more people flocked to the River Thames to see what was going on just as the water exploded and then crashed against the area where the people were standing causing the stone bridge to crack as the London Eye began to shake before the cables holding the wheel began to snap causing the people below to scream in fright as they ran around in fear for their lives as the jet landed nearby causing the heroes and heroines to run out of the jet as the London Eye's wheel began to rumble as it began to brake loose until the Invisible Woman stopped it with a large forcefield as Ben ran over to the London Eye and grabbed the wheel.

"Don't let go!" a scared man in one of the cars told Ben in fright as Mr. Fantastic wrapped around the wheel and the other part of the London Eye while Batman attached his grappling hook to the wheel and began to pull causing the other heroes and heroines minus the kids, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and Hawkeye to grab a hold of the rope and pull with all their strength as Hawkeye and Green Arrow fired their cable arrows at the wheel and then began to pull on the cable with all their might as Wonder Woman helped the mini heroes and heroines get the people out of the ferris wheel.

+With Wonder Woman and the kids+

"Come on! It's going to be okay." Wonder Woman smiled ressuringly at the people as she and the kids helped the people off of the ferris wheel as the crater grew bigger and began to suck the water into it as the Silver Surfer flew out of the crater and by the London Eye causing the people still inside the ferris wheel to gasp in shock.

+With the Human Torch and Spiderman+

"Johnny, don't even." Spiderman began to seriously yell his boyfriend as flames encased the Human Torch's entire body before he flew into the air and by the London Eye causing Mr. Fantastic to look at him worringly.

"No, Johnny!" Mr. Fantastic then yelled at the Human Torch as the pyro crashed into his arm causing Mr. Fantastic's powers and the Human Torch's powers to switch as flames encased Reed as his body returned to it's regular shape causing the wheel to begin to fall once more as Johnny fell to the ground and began to shake as Spiderman attached his webbing to the wheel and began to pull.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

+With Susan+

"Guys? What are you doing?" Susan then yelled at Mr. Fantastic and Johnny as Ben lowered the wheel as Susan back up and tried to keep the London Eye from falling into the river as Superman let go of the rope and began to free the remaining people from the wheel.

+With Reed, above the group+

"Ben! Lift it higher!" Reed then yelled down at Ben.

+With Ben+

"I'll try." Ben grunted before he used all of his strength to push the wheel back to where it was as Reed flew over to the main part of the ferris wheel and then weilded the wheel back onto the main part with his borrowed power as Susan and Ben let go of the wheel as Batman released his grappling hook, Spiderman released his webbing and Green Arrow and Hawkeye released their cable arrows as Reed landed on the ground by Spiderman and Johnny and then turned back to normal.

"Sue!" Reed then gasped worringly as Johnny stood up and then followed Reed over to Sue before Reed touched him causing their powers to switch back as Songbird helped the weaken Susan up off of the ground as Susan groaned.

"Whoa! Hey!" Songbird then told Susan as the tired blond almost fell down once more causing Johnny to try to run over to his sister until Reed stopped him as he stood inbetween Songbird and Johnny.

"Stay back, before you get somebody killed." Reed then angerly told Johnny causing Tweety to look worringly at her uncle as Johnny looked sadly at Reed.

"Oh, my Gods." a horrified Ben then gasped causing everyone to look at what he was starting at.

"The River Themes, it's gone." Bluejay then gasped in shock as he looked at where the river once was and noticed another crater.

+United States Military Base, Washington DC, a few hours later+

"What in the Underworld was that?" General Hager angerly asked the Fantastic Six and the other heroes and heroines after he had them meet him at a military base in Washington.

"We'll make adjustments. Next time we'll be ready." Reed then told the general as Johnny looked down causing Spiderman to look worringly at his beloved.

"Next time-There's no next time." General Hager then scoffed.

"You so called heroes and heroines can't handle this alone. That's why I'm bringing in some help." General Hager then told the group causing Tweety to glared at him.

"You bring in more soldier and weaponry, you're gonna put innocent people in danger." Reed then told the general as Iron Man nodded as a familiar voice filled the air.

"No more than you already have." the voice then told Reed causing the Fantastic Six to look at the room's enterence in shock as Victor Von Doom entered the confrence room.

"Victor." Reed then gasped in shock as Namor glared at the raven haired man.

"No way." Tweety then gasped in shock as Victor laughed.

"What's the matter? Afraid of ghosts?" Victor then asked the group as the Justice League minus Batman and the Avengers looked curiously at the Fantastic Six as Ben roared angerly as he ran straight to Victor and then pinned Victor to a nearby wall by his neck as the soldiers pointed their guns at Ben causing the other heroes and heroines to point their weapons at the soldiers.

"Don't move!" the soldiers then yelled at Ben as Tweety glared at the soldiers.

"Drop your weapons." Iron Man then yelled at the soldiers.

"Leave Uncle Ben alone!" Tweety then angerly yelled at one of the soldiers as Spiderman attached some of his webbing to the guns and then pulled them out of the soldiers's hands.

"You shouldn't point these dangerous weapons at my uncle." Spiderman then angerly told the soldiers as they glared at him.

+With Ben and Victor+

"Since you're a ghost, you won't mind if I break your little neck." Ben then growled at Victor.

"Let him go." General Hager then ordered Ben causing Captain America to glare at him.

"Don't you know who that is?" Johnny then angerly asked General Hager.

"He's Victor Von Doom. He's here under my orders." General Hager then angerly told Johnny as Reed looked at the general who glared at him in return causing Reed to look at Ben.

"Ben, let him go and everyone, lower your weapons." Reed told Ben and then told the other heroes and heroines causing the heroes and heroines to look at him in shock as they did as they were told causing Victor to cough as he began to breath in air once more.

"How is this possible?" Reed then asked the general as the soldiers glared at Spiderman.

"Oh, no. You're not getting these back." Spiderman then told the soldiers as he covered the guns in webbing and then threw the ball up to the ceiling.

"How are you still alive?" Reed then asked Victor as he began to stand up.

"No thanks to you six, that's for certain." Victor then told Reed as Tweety continued to glare at him.

"Von Doom's made contact with the alien. He's got valuable information." General Hager then explained to the group.

"Information that might just help save the planet." Victor then told the group as he walked over to Reed causing Ben to follow him.

"Now, let's be clear about this, shall we? I hate you. All of you pathetic heroes and heroines. But the world's at stake, and wer need to work together to survive." Victor then told the group as Namor continued to glare at Victor.

"General, my team and I know firsthand, you trust Victor, and you're gonna regret it." Reed then warned the general as Victor shook his head.

"So far the only one I've regretted trusting here is you, Richards." General Hager then told Reed as Tweety looked worringly at her uncle.

"You're not gonna work with this meany, are you, Uncle Reed?" Tweety then worringly asked her uncle.

"Reed, don't agree to this." Ben then told Reed as Iron Man nodded.

"Let's see what he's got. I'm not agreeing with anything." Reed then told the group causing Victor to lead the group out of the room.

+Media room, a few minutes later+

"I made a detailed recording of our little encounter." Victor then told the group as the group looked at a large screen and watched a video recording of Victor's meeting with the Silver Surfer.

 _"All you know is at an end." the Silver Surfer told Victor before he blasted the evil villain with his cosmic energy._

"Well?" Victor then asked the group after he paused the video.

"I liked the part where he knocks you on your butt." Ben then told Victor as Tweety and Spiderman nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"That was funny." Tweety then giggled as Mr. Fantastic smiled.

"Look at where the energy levels surge when he attacks me." Victor then told the group causing Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, Batman and Bluejay to take a closer look at the image as it rewinded and slowly replayed the part where the Silver Surfer blasted him before it rewinded once more and then replayed the part once more before it rewinded and then paused.

"There. You see what happened?" Victor told and then asked the group as General Hager looked at the Silver Surfer's board.

"The energy was channeled through him, but it originated from his board." Reed then told the group in awe.

"If we can separate him from his board, we can cut off his power completely." Victor then told the group as he walked over to Reed causing Tweety to look worringly at her uncle.

"You're not going to hurt him, are you, Uncle Reed?" Tweety then worringly asked her uncle causing Victor to glare at her before he looked at Reed once more.

"And that's what we have to do." General Hager then told the group causing Johnny to look curiously at Reed.

"How do we do it without hurting the Silver Surfer?" Johnny then asked the group.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't need you people, would I? And why should we let him live? He's responsible for the craters." Victor asked and then told the group causing Tweety to glare at him once more.

"Because we're heroes and heroines. We don't kill the bad guys." Robin then told Victor as he and the other kids glared at him as General Hager stood up.

"You two should get started right away." General Hager then told Reed and Victor as Namor continued to glare at Victor as Reed frowned while Victor smiled at the general and his people began to leave the room.

"I'm glad we have the opportunity to collaborate again." Victor then told Reed as he got closer to the raven haired scientist as the others watched him.

"I'll try to talk slowly so your little fish can keep up." Victor then told Reed as he patted Namor on his head causing Aqualad, Aquaboy and Aquagirl to glare at him as Reed and Namor glared at him as well.

+Local bar and grill, New York, that night+

"How can we be working on the same side as Victor?" Johnny curiously asked Ben as he threw a dart at a dart board while Ben sat at a table with Thomas and Peter.

"You got me, pal. Things were a lot simpler when I could just whale on the guy." Ben then told Johnny as the blond threw another dart at the dart board causing both the dart and the board to catch on fire.

"Oh!" Johnny then gasped in shock as he ran over to the board, picked up a glass of coke and then poured it on the board causing the fire to go out as the bartender glared at him.

"I'll pay for that." Johnny then told the bartender as soon as he turned around.

"You better." the bartender then told Johnny causing the blond to look down as he put down the glass.

"I got to tell you, guys, I'm starting to feel like a complete screwup." Johnny then told the group causing Peter to look worringly at his boyfriend as Johnny took the darts off of the board.

"Hey, hey, you're not a complete screwup." Ben then told Johnny as he turned around and then walked closed to the table.

"Thank you." Johnny then told Ben as Peter smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend.

"Look, it's out of our hands. It's up to Reed and the other scientists now." Thomas then told the group.

"You think Reed's right?" Johnny then asked the group as he threw another dart at the board.

"About the whole end-of-the-world thing?" Johnny then asked the group as he threw another dart at the board as Thomas looked worringly at his son as Peter looked worringly at Johnny while Ben looked down at the drink in his hand.

"He's never been wrong about this kind of think before." Ben then told the group as Johnny walked over to the table and then sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well, I'm not exactly a deep kind of guy." Johnny then told the group causing Ben to give him a look.

"Really." Ben then told Johnny.

"But if Reed's right and this is it, how do you want to spend your last few minutes?" Johnny then asked the group causing Peter to look worringly at his boyfriend as he folded his hands.

"Part of me would like to go out fighting." Ben then told the group before he chuckled sadly.

"But the truth is, I'd like to spend my last couple of minutes holding Alicia." Ben then confessed to the group as Thomas nodded.

"I'd like to spend my last couple of minutes with my family." Thomas then told the group as Peter smiled at Johnny.

"That sounds pretty good. I mean, not the holding-Alicia thing-That's, you know, your girlfriend, not mine. I want nothing to do with her. Not to say that she's not attractive. She's very attractive. I mean, she's you know, so attactive. Even with the, you know-" Johnny then rambled causing Peter to shake his head as he unfolded his hands and then tapped Johnny on his shoulder causing the blond to look at his boyfriend before Peter wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck and then kissed his beloved on his lips causing Johnny's eyes to widen in shock before he wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and then kissed the brunette back as Thomas looked at his son in shock as the two mutants broke apart for air and then let go of each other.

"Peter, are you alright?" Johnny then worringly asked Peter causing the brunette to smile at him.

"I'm fine, Johnny. Remember, I was bit by a radioactive spider. I had a feeling that the radiation still left in my blood wouldn't interact with the ability that the Silver Surfer left inside you." Peter then told his boyfriend as Thomas shook his head.

"You are your father's son." Thomas then groaned as he looked at Peter causing the brunette to grin.

"What was that for?" Johnny then asked Peter causing the brunette to smile at his beloved.

"You were rambling." Peter then told his beloved causing Johnny to smile before he looked at Ben.

"What I meant, was that it's just nice to have somebody." Johnny then told Ben as he wrapped his arm around Peter causing the brunette to sigh as he layed his head on Johnny's shoulder.

"Well, you got me, pal." Ben then told his friend as Thomas smiled at his son and Johnny before he, Ben, Peter and Johnny held up their drinks and then clinked them against each other's drinks before they each too a sip of their drinks.

+Reed's Lab, Baxter Building, same time+

The sounds of keyboard clacking filled the air as Reed typed on a keyboard and looked at a closeby moniter just as a beeping sound filled the air causing the raven haired scientist to roll his chair over to a nearby moniter as Namor walked over to a table near Reed as the raven haired scientist stretched out his arm, picked up a book from a table by Namor and then returned his arm back to it's normal shape before he opened the book and then looked inside it.

"How's it going?" Namor curiously asked his beloved as Reed looked at the moniter once more.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I can't find the link." Reed then told Namor as he shook his head as he looked back into the book causing Namor to sigh.

"It's gonna be all right. You have-" Namor began to tell Reed before the raven haired scientist interupted him.

"No, it won't be! The whole world's counting on me, and I...just-" Reed angerly began before he pushed his chair away from the book and the computer causing Namor to walk over to him.

"Reed, you're gonna find the answer. You always do." Namor then told Reed as he placed his hands on Reed's shoulders as the raven haired scientist rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, Namor." Reed then told Namor as he tried to shrug the sea prince off of him.

"You just need to relax." Namor then told Reed.

"Yeah, right." Reed then sarcasticly told Namor.

"You do." Namor then told Reed before the raven haired scientist tried to get up causing Namor to push him back down.

"Reed, you need to relax." Namor then sternly told Reed as he began to massage Reed's shoulders.

"Take a deep breath." Namor then told Reed causing the raven haired scientist to do as he was told.

"Slower." Namor then told Reed causing the raven haired scientist to take another deep breath.

"There you go. Come on. Again." Namor then told Reed causing the raven haired scientist to do as he was told.

"See? I can already feel your pulse slowing down." Namor then told Reed before he leaned down and kissed Reed on his cheek.

"Mmm. Do you remember the first time you met..." Namor began before Reed's eyes snapped opened as he interupted Namor.

"A pulse." Reed then told Namor causing the sea prince to look at him curiously.

"Huh?" Namor curiously asked Reed before the raven haired scientist stood up and then looked at Namor.

"A tachyon pulse." Reed then explained to Namor before he quickly kissed the sea prince.

"Oh, I love you." Reed then told Namor before he excitedly ran away from his beloved.

"Glad I could help." Namor then told himself before he walked out of the room as Reed led Victor into the lab.

+Reed's lab, a few minutes later+

As Victor and Reed looked at the computer screens, beeping filled the air as Reed began to type on the computer as Victor walked over to a nearby computer and began to type on it's keyboard.

Silence filled the air as the two scientists finished the blueprints for the new machine before Victor got up and then left the room as Reed rubbed his forehead.

+Reed's lab, the next day+

"So exactly how does this thing work?" General Hager curiously asked Reed and Victor as he looked at an animated display of the machine on the computer screen.

"When we activate the field, it will separate him from his board, making him powerless." Reed then explained to the general as he stood by Sue, Namor, Tony, Hank, Bruce, and Thomas.

"It's like fish in a net." General Hager then told Reed in awe.

"Yeah." Reed and Namor then told the general at the same time before they smiled at each other.

"In theory, anyway." Reed then told the general.

"How long before this is operational?" General Hager then asked Reed.

"Three hours." Reed then told the general.

"Three hours." General Hager then repeated as Namor looked worringly at Reed.

"I can only go so fast even with the help of Tony, Bruce and Hank, since apparently I'm only working with them now." Reed then sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you need to make this happen?" General Hager then asked Reed as Namor looked at him.

"Tony has taken care of everything." Reed then told the general as a furious Namor walked out of the room and after Victor with Thomas right behind him.

+storage room, a few minutes later+

"What are you doing?" Thomas curiously asked Victor as soon as he and Namor spotted Victor working on a strange machine in the storage room.

"Don't you knock?" Victor then asked Thomas and Namor as he stood up and looked at the two men as they walked over to him and then stopped a few feet away from him.

"You're supposed to be helping Reed, Tony, Hank and Bruce in the lab." Namor then angerly told Victor.

"Tell them not to worry. I'll be there to hold Reed's hand and finish their little project for them." Victor then told Thomas and Namor as the blond haired mutant and the sea prince crossed their arms over their chests as Namor noticed Victor's project.

"Anything else?" Victor then asked the two men as he looked at his project once more and then looked at the two men once more.

"How'd you do it?" Thomas then asked Victor.

"How'd you come back?" Namor then asked Victor causing the dark haired man to chuckle.

"Scares you, doesn't it? Hmm?" Victor then asked the two mutants as he got closer to the ttwo men.

"The things I can do." Victor then told the two men causing Thomas and Namor to glare at him.

"Did you know I can control all the water in a human's body?" Namor then asked Victor as Thomas smirked.

"And that I can scream so loud that I can burst your ear drums." Thomas then told Victor.

"Give it your best shot." Victor then told the two mutants causing Thomas to close his eyes and take a couple of deep breaths as Namor glared at Victor.

"Just get back to the lab." Namor then told Victor before he and Thomas turned around and then walked away from Victor.

+With Johnny and Peter, outside of the lab, outside of the showers+

Wet from their afterschool showers, Peter and Johnny walked out of the shower room and into the main hallway as a familiar voice filled the air causing the two boys to stop.

"Mr. Storm, Mr. Damon." the voice told the two boys causing Johnny and Peter to turn around and see the ROTC preteen.

"We're heading to intercept the Surfer in 10 minutes, with or without you, Human Torch." the girl then told Johnny and Peter.

"Were you just waiting outside the bathroom, to try and catch MY boyfriend in just a towel?" Peter growled at the girl causing the blond to smirk as Johnny layed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Prehaps." the ROTC preteen then told Johnny and Peter causing Peter to glare at her as Johnny used his powers to dry both himself and Peter off as the ROTC preteen turned around and then walk away from the boys causing Peter and Johnny to run after her.

"What's your problem? You don't even know us." Johnny then asked and then told the girl.

"Actually, I know the both of you very well. I read both of your personality profiles. Johnny Storm is confident, reckless, irresponsible, self-obsessed, bordering on narcissism and Peter Damon is shy, insecure, danger prone and reckless." the preteen then told the boys causing Peter and Johnny to glare at her ocne more.

"That is not who we are." Peter then told the girl as Johnny nodded.

"All I've seen is a guy that almost got his team killed and a guy who has constantly put his 5 year old sister in danger." the preteen then told Peter and Johnny causing the pyro to nod.

"Okay, I've been a little off my game lately and Peter has been after me time and again to make sure I don't get hurt." Johnny then told the girl causing the ROTC teen to shake her head.

"This is not a game." the preteen then told the boys as Peter continued to glare at her as she walked passed them.

+Black Forest, Germany, 10 minutes later+

As the sun shined brightly in the sky, tanks and jeeps drove toward a small camp ground as the Fantastic Six, Namor, and Spiderman walked over to General Hager as the ROTC girl carried some papers over to him.

+With General Hager+

"Sir, he's holding his position north of here." the girl then told General Hager.

"Good." General Hager then told the girl as he took the papers out of her hands as Mr. Fantastic and the others walked over to him.

"General, give us a one-mile perimeter." Mr. Fantastic then told the general.

"Forget it, Richards. You had your shot and you blew it." General Hager then told Mr. Fantastic.

"This is a military operation now, so jam the signal, get out of the way, let us do our job." General Hager then told Mr. Fantastic causing Tweety to glare at him as he pushed passed Mr. Fantastic and Namor causing Mr. Fantastic to turn around and looked at him.

"You don't understand." Mr. Fantastic then began to tell the general before General Hager interupted him.

"No, you don't understand. So let me make it clear for you and your pack of freaks here." General Hager then angerly told Mr. Fantastic as he turned around to face the Fantastic Six and their allies as Frankie walked over to him.

"I'm the quarterback. You're on my team. Got it?" General Hager then told Mr. Fantastic and his team causing Tweety to scowl at him.

"We're superheroes and superheroines, not freaks." Tweety then angerly told the general as Victor walked into a nearby scafold.

"You're a freak and that's all you'll ever be." General Hager then told Tweety before he looked at Mr. Fantastic once more.

"But I guess you never played football in high school. Did you, Richards?" General Hager told and then asked Mr. Fantastic as Songbird glared at him as he chuckled as he turned around and then began to walk away from the group.

"You're wrong about us. No, you're right. I didn't play football in high school." Mr. Fantastic then told General Hager causing the dark haired man to turn around and look at Reed and the others.

"I stayed in and studied like a good little nerd." Mr. Fantastic then told the general.

"And 15 years later, I'm one of the greatest minds of the 21st century, I'm engaged to the handsomest sea prince on the planet, and the big jock who played quarterback in high school, well, he's standing right in front of me asking me for my help." Mr. Fantastic then determainly told the general causing the group to smile at him as he walked over to General Hager.

"And I say he's not gonna get a dang thing, unless he does exactly what I tell him to do and starts treating my friends, my family and me with some respect." Mr. Fantastic then told General Hager as he got into the general's face causing General Hager to give him a look before he turned around and then began to walk away from Mr. Fantastic and toward Frankie and another soldier.

"Give him what he wants." General Hager then told the soldiers before he walked away causing the soldiers to follow him as Namor walked over to Mr. Fantastic.

"Brave and fiesty like the shark. I like it." Namor then told Mr. Fantastic as the others walked over to them.

"I do too." Johnny then told Mr. Fantastic as Spiderman and the others nodded as Johnny touched Reed causing their powers to switch.

"Way to go, Uncle Reed." Tweety then happily told Reed not knowing that they were being watched.

"Careful, Johnny." Reed then told Johnny.

"All right. Let's go to work." Reed then told the group.

+Deep in the forest, a few minutes later+

As the sun shined through the thick trees, Reed led his team through the thick forest, the raven haired man looked around until he spoted a large crator in the middle of the forest.

"This is it." Reed then told the group causing everyone to stop.

"You have your coordinates. Set up your posts and rendezvous back here." Reed then told the group causing everyone to split up and walk off into different directions.

+With Johnny+

The sounds of trucks filled the air as Johnny carried a large box through the forest as a group of soldiers left one of the cars and ran into the forest.

+With Reed+

As the soldiers took their places, Reed put down his box as Namor stood by him while Victor and the soldiers looked at them through some nearby bushes.

+With Spiderman and Tweety+

"This isn't going to hurt him, right Spiderman?" Tweety worringly asked her brother as he put down the large box he had been carrying.

"Of course it won't hurt him, sis." Spiderman then told his sister as Tweety looked at him curiously as he took the top off of the machine causing it to open revealing a strange looking device that had a glowing light inside.

Spiderman then placed a small rod inside the top of the machine causing a strange high pitched whirring to fill the air.

+With Ben+

As soon as Ben's machine began to make it's high pitched whirring sound, roaring filled the air causing the rock like man to turn his head and see a large brown bear who then roared at him once more causing Ben to stand up and look at the bear.

"Hey. You scared me there, Smokey. Look at you. You're cute." Ben then smiled at the bear as it roared at him once more.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After backing a bit away from the bear, Ben roared at it causing the brown bear to whimper in fear before it turned around and then ran back into the forest.

"Yeah, that's right. Keep running, Boo-Boo!" Ben then yelled at the fleeing bear.

"Overgrown fur ball." Ben then mumbled to himself as he turned back toward the machine.

+With Reed and Namor+

As the sun shined through the trees, Reed typed on a small device that was connected to his machine as Namor watched him.

"What's your status?" Reed curiously asked Ben and the others through an ear communicator.

+With Ben+

"Yeah, I'm good to go." Ben then told Reed through his communicator.

+With Susan and Thomas+

"Same here." Susan then told Reed through her communicator.

+With Spiderman and Tweety+

"Almost there." Spiderman then told Reed through his communicator as Tweety looked around nervously just as the trees around them began to creak causing the little brunette to cling to her brother just as the Silver Surfer flew out of the forest causing Tweety to gasp in shock as Spiderman glared at him before he touched his communicator.

"Guys, we have a problem." Spiderman then told the others through the communicator as he kept his eyes on the Silver Surfer.

+With Susan and Thomas+

"Peter, what's wrong?" Songbird worringly asked his son through his communicator.

+With Spiderman and Tweety+

"He's here." Tweety then told her mom through her communicator as she looked at the silver man.

+With Susan and Thomas+

"Get out here. Right now, Peter Agu Damon." Songbird then sternly told his son through the communicator before he took off into the forest.

+With Johnny+

As soon as he heard Thomas's stern voice through the communicator, Johnny ran as fast as he could away from the machine and into the forest as the soldiers continued to watch through the forest.

+With Spiderman and Tweety+

Spiderman and Tweety didn't know what to do as they continued to stare at the Silver Surfer who stared back at them as he floated closer to them.

"Stay back." Spiderman then warned the Silver Surfer as Tweety looked at him curiously with fear and worry in her eyes.

"Why are you destroying our planet?" Tweety worringly asked the Silver Surfer as she wondered why the strange man was attacking their planet in the first place.

"I have no choice, child." the Silver Surfer then told Tweety causing Spiderman to look at him in pure shock as a familiar voice filled the air.

"Kayla! Peter!" Songbird then yelled at his kids as he ran into the clearing causing Tweety, Spiderman and the Silver Surfer to look at him.

"Wait, Mom!" Tweety then told her mother causing Songbird to look at the little girl in shock as Tweety looked at the Silver Surfer once more.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?" Tweety then worringly asked the silver man.

"There's always a choice. With great power comes great responsibility." Tweety then told the Silver Surfer causing the silver man to shake his head.

"Not always." the Silver Surfer than told Tweety as he looked into her eyes.

"Why are you trying to destroy us?" Spiderman then asked the Silver Surfer.

"I am not the destroyer." the Silver Surfer then told Tweety and Spiderman not knowing that he and the two young mutants were being watched by General Hager.

+With General Hager+

"Come on, Richards. Just jam the dang signal." General Hager mumbled to himself as he spyed on Spiderman, Tweety, the Silver Surfer, and Songbird.

"Maybe he needs a little persuasion." Victor then told the general causing the general to look at him before he signaled the other soldiers causing the soldiers to fire a missle at the group.

+With Spiderman, Tweety, the Silver Surfer and Songbird+

"We need to move now!" Spiderman told the group in fright causing Tweety and Songbird to look worringly at him as the Silver Surfer turned away from the group and saw a large missile heading their way.

"Peter, I'm scared!" Tweety then fearfuly told her brother as the Silver Surfer flew in front of them causing Songbird to look at him in shock as the Silver Surfer flew into the air and then used his board to destory the missile.

+With General Hager+

"Open fire." General Hager then told the soldiers causing the soldiers to do as they were told and fire more missiles at the Silver Surfer causing the silver skinned man to dodge the missiles.

+With Spiderman, Tweety, the Silver Surfer and Songbird+

Terrified, Tweety clung to her brother in fear as Spiderman turned back toward the machine and began to press a few buttons on it.

+With General Hager and the soldiers+

"Fall back! Fall back!" General Hager told his men as the Silver Surfer blew up their tanks and missile launchers.

+With the other members of the Fantastic Six+

"Let me just..." Johnny began to tell Reed as flames began to appear on his body as he, Reed, Namor, Sue, and Ben stood at the edge of the forest near Tweety, Spiderman and Songbird and near where the soldiers were being attacked.

"No, wait." Reed then sternly told Johnny before he looked at a small device in his hands as the Silver Surfer flew away from the carnage.

"Reed." Ben then nervously told his friend as he spotted the Silver Surfer fly towards them as Reed continued to look at the device in his hands which was showing him which device was online and which device wasn't.

"Come on, Peter." Reed then worringly told himself as Spiderman's voice filled the air as the device beeped.

"All right. It's up." Spiderman then yelled at Reed as the Silver Surfer got closer and closer to the group.

"Reed." Ben nervously told Reed once more as Reed looked at the Silver Surfer and then looked at his machine.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Got him." Reed then told the group as he pressed a button on the small machine in his hands causing the orbs inside the five different machines to glow before the Silver Surfer fell though his board, fell out the sky and then landed on the ground as his board floated out of the sky and then floated near it's owner as the Silver Surfer tried to get up only to be electricuted causing Tweety to look worringly at her brother as the Silver Surfer was knocked unconcious just before Victor walked over to him.

+With the Silver Surfer and Victor+

"Not so tough now, are you?" Victor then asked the Silver Surfer before he laughed at him and then looked at the Silver Surfer's board just as Reed and the other members of the Fantastic Six ran over to them.

"Victor, stay back." Reed then told Victor as Tweety looked sadly at the Silver Surfer.

"You're the quarterback." Victor then told Reed as the raven haired man looked at the Silver Surfer and then looked at the hover board which was still floating in the air while Tweety looked down sadly at the Silver Surfer just as the remaining soldiers arrived.

"Spiderman, he'll be okay, right?" Tweety then sadly asked her brother causing the web slinger to place a hand on his sister's shoulder as the soldiers surrounded the group.

"Eyes on! Keep your weapons trained!" one of the soldiers then told his men as the soldiers pointed their weapons at the Silver Surfer as General Hager looked at the ROTC teen.

"Move him out." General Hager then told the preteen before she and the others did as they were told.

+Metropolis Army Base, Metropolis, that night+

As the moon shined brightly in the sky, the Fantastic Six, Namor, the Justice League, and the Avengers stood near one of the large buildings and watched the soldiers drag the Silver Surfer into one of the bunkers while General Hager stood by General Sam Lane who was standing by the enterence to the building.

+Meeting room, Metropolis Army base, a few minutes later+

"But General, we had an agreement." a furious Reed angerly told General Hager as he glared at the general.

"Calm down. The enemy has been captured, mission accomplished." General Hager then calmly told Reed as Songbird looked worringly at the general.

"Where is he?" Songbird then asked the general as he glared at the older man.

"Contained." the general then told Songbird as a soldier led three men to the enterence of the room.

"General." one of the men then told the general causing General Hager to turn around and smile at the soldier and the men.

"Mr. Sherman." General Hager then happily told one of the men before he looked at the heroes and heroines once more.

"If you'll excuse us, we have work to do." General Hager then told the group before he turned around and began to walk away from the group.

"I want to be there for the questioning." Reed then told General Hager causing the man to stop walking.

"That's not gonna happen." General Hager then told Reed as he turned around to face the raven haired scientist before he looked at one of the soldiers.

"Please make sure our guests remain here comfortably." General Hager then told the guard.

"Yes, sir." the gaurd then told the general as General Hager walked out of the room and then slamed the door in Reed's face leaving the heroes and the heroines alone in the room.

+With General Hager+

"General, what about the board?" Victor curiously asked the general as he followed the group away from the room.

"It's a chamber which continuously scrambles the signal." the ROTC teen then told Victor before she and the others walked away from him just as the lights above them began to flicker.

+With the heroes and heroines, inside the room+

"Are we prisoners?" Johnny curiously asked the group as the kids looked nervously at their respective parents.

"How did that happen?" Johnny then chuckled as Namor looked worringly at Reed as the raven haired man turned away from a map and looked at Johnny.

"Apparently, they don't want us interfering with their methods." Reed then told Johnny as Susan looked worringly at the group.

"I can't even imagine what they're doing to him in there." Susan then worringly told the group causing Tweety to look worringly at her aunt before she looked worringly at her friends as she and the other kids stood by their parents.

"I say he gets what he deserves." Ben then told the group causing the Avengers and the Justice League to look at him curiously.

"How can you say that?" Susan then angerly asked her friend as Tweety glared at her uncle.

"That's not nice, Uncle Ben." Tweety then angerly told her uncle.

"I'm just saying that maybe the general is right about this. The guy was about to destroy the planet. He said so himself." Ben then told the group as Spiderman and Tweety looked at him curiously.

"But it doesn't make any sense. He protected me and Tweety from the missile." Spiderman then told the group as Tweety nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Tweety then asked the group.

"Maybe he thinks the two of you are cute." Johnny then told Kayla and Spiderman as he wrapped his arm around Spiderman's waist and then pull web slinger close to him.

"There's a lot more going on here. Now, he said he wasn't the destroyer." Reed then told the group as he began to pace.

"Uh, maybe he lied." Ben then suggested causing Songbird, Spiderman and Tweety to shake their heads as Reed stopped his pacing and then looked at Ben before he thought of something.

"We need to get inside there and talk to him, but under the radar." Reed then told the group before he looked at the kids and told them his plan before Johnny over to the door before the blond opened it.

"Hey, uh, is there any way we can get some DVDS, or popcorn or something, just to pass the time? We have eleven bored little kids in here who won't take a nap unless they're able to watch a movie." Johnny asked and then told the gaurd.

"I'll call it in, Mr. Storm." the gaurd then told Johnny.

"Great. Thank you." Johnny then told the man before he shut the door once more as the man walked away from the door not knowing that Susan, Black Widow, Hawkeye and the kids were following him away from the door and down the hallway until they spotted the ROTC teen scanning her hand on a hand scanner causing the group to walk over to her just as a computer voice filled the air.

 _"ROTC Captain Rayes, access granted."_ the computer voice then told the ROTC teen before the door opened as Susan walked over to a nearby wall and then touched it revealing Mr. Sherman and General Lane torturing the Silver Surfer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

+Inside the Restricted area+

"General, Von Doom wants to speak with you." ROTC Captain Rayes then told General Hager as the older man watched General Lane and Mr. Sherman torture the Silver Surfer just as Susan and the kids snuck into the room.

+With the Silver Surfer+

"You should really be a little more cooperative." Mr. Sherman then told the Silver Surfer as he filled up a syringe with a strange looking liquid.

"Mr. Sherman, General Lane, let's take a break." General Hager than told the other general and the mad man before he turned around and then walked out of the room causing the others to follow him.

"I know you are there." the Silver Surfer then told the room as soon as the coast was clear causing Susan to turn herself and the kids visible before she and the kids walked over to him.

"Hi. I'm Kayla, what's your name?" Tweety then told and then asked the silver man as she grinned at him as he looked at her, Susan and the others.

"Don't you have a name?" Tweety then worringly asked the silver man as she looked at him with worry in her eyes,

"I'm Susan." Susan then told the Silver Surfer as the other kids grinned at him.

"I'm Aqualad." Aqualad then told the Silver Surfer.

"I'm Aquaboy." Aquaboy then told the Silver Surfer.

"I'm Aquagirl." Aquagirl then told the Silver Surfer.

"I'm Kid Flash." Kid Flash then told the Silver Surfer.

"I'm Artemis." Artemis then told the Silver Surfer.

"I'm Red Arrow." Red Arrow then told the Silver Surfer.

"I'm Wonder Girl." Wonder Girl then told the Silver Surfer.

"I'm Robin." Robin then told the Silver Surfer.

"I'm Red Bird." Red Bird then told the Silver Surfer.

"I'm Red Robin." Red Robin then told the Silver Surfer.

"You said you weren't the one trying to destroy our world. Then who is?" Tweety told and then asked the Silver Surfer.

"The one I serve." The Silver Surfer then told the group.

"Who do you serve?" Susan then asked the Silver Surfer who refused to answer her causing the blond to get mad.

"Look, I'm trying to help you. But in order to do that, you have to tell me the truth. Please." Susan then told the Silver Surfer as Tweety and the other kids looked at him worringly.

"Please, tell us?" Tweety then asked the silver man as she gave him the puppy-eye look causing the Silver Surfer to close his eyes causing a strange image of a dead planet to appear on his stomach.

"It is known by many names. My people called it...Galactus, the devourer of worlds." the Silver Surfer then explained to the group as they looked at the image with horror in their eyes.

"It must feed on energy to survive, both thermal and organic." the Silver Surfer then explained to the group as the dead planet exploded.

"How could you willingly serve this thing?" Susan then angerly asked the Silver Surfer as the kids except for Tweety glared at him.

"Because I must." the Silver Surfer then told the group.

"Doesn't it bother you? All the worlds and innocent people you've helped destroy?" Susan then angerly asked the Silver Surfer as Tweety looked at him sadly.

"My service spares my world and the ones I love." The Silver Surfer then explained to the group as Tweety looked at him curiously.

"Why did you try to protect me and Spiderman?" Tweety then curiously asked the silver man.

"Because, you remind me of my precious daughter." the Silver Surfer then told Tweety causing the little brunette to smile at him.

"I hope you reunite with your daughter one day." Tweety then told the Silver Surfer causing the silver man to smile at her just as a strange noise filled the air causing Susan to turn herself and the kids invisible once more as a man walked over to the enterence of the room and looked through the glass door at the Silver Surfer.

"Could you stop the destroyer if you wanted to?" Susan then quietly asked the Silver Surfer.

"It is not I who draws the destroyer here. It is the beacon." the Silver Surfer then quietly told the group.

"What's the beacon?" Aqualad then quietly asked the Silver Surfer.

"The source of my power." the Silver Surfer then quietly told the group.

"Your board?" Robin then quietly asked the silver man causing him to nod before he looked at the man as the dark haired man looked at him curiously.

"Take joy in the last few hours you have left, for he is nearly here." the Silver Surfer then told the group knowing that the Destroyer would not stop until he reached the Earth.

+With General Hager and Mr. Sherman+

"Well, I helped deliver the alien to you as promised." Victor told the general and the mad man as they walked over to him.

"Now it's time to keep your end of the bargain." Victor then told the general and the mad man.

"You can do the tests on the board." General Hager then told Victor as he and Mr. Sherman turned around and began to lead Victor to the board.

"But under armed guard and in my presence only." General Hager then told Victor as they walked down the hall.

"Absolutely." Victor then told the general as General Hager led him to a heavily guarded door where the general then pressed his fingers on a scanner by the door causing a computer voice to fill the air.

 _"General Hager, access granted."_ the computer voice then told the group as the door opened allowing General Hager, Victor and the guards to enter the room.

+Inside the room+

As soon as they entered the room, Victor instantly walked over to the board which was being kept in a strange chamber.

+The room, same time+

"And the board is what's drawing it here." Susan then told her friends after she finished filling the others in on what she and the kids had learned.

"How do you fight something that can eat planets?" Johnny then worringly asked the group.

"We have to get to the board and lead it away from here before it's too late." Reed then determainly told the group as Bluejay looked worringly at his husband.

"Well, do you think the general will go for that?" Ben then asked Reed causing the raven haired man to sigh.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning, Charactor death in this chapter.**

Chapter 21

"He'll have no choice." Reed then seriously told the group.

+With General Hager and Mr. Sherman, the locked room+

"Thank you, General, but I'm afraid, the truth is, that sometimes Reed is right." Victor then told the general as he looked at the general before he hit the general and Mr. Sherman with a burst of lighting causing the general and Mr. Sherman to fly through the air and hit some nearby crates causing a gaurd who was standing on a platform above them to look down just as Victor electricuted him as well. Victor then smiled as he opened his briefcase and looked at his silver mask.

+The room, same time+

"Hey, you, come here." Ben told a gaurd as soon as he opened the door causing the gaurd to turn around and look at him.

"Let me ask you something." Ben then smiled innoucently at the gaurd.

+With Dr. Doom, the locked room+

As silence filled the air, Dr. Doom picked up his mask and then slowly put it on after he had changed into his armor. The evil villain then pressed a button on his gauntlet causing the board to fly out of the chamber and over to the evil man allowing Dr. Doom to climb onto it causing the board to turn pitch black as Dr. Doom absorbed it's powers just as General Hager sat up and then began to fire his gun at the evil villain causing Dr. Doom to look at him as the bullets bounced off his armor and then blast the general with a burst of cosmic energy causing the general to be destoryed.

"Nice." Dr. Doom then told himself in awe as he looked at his hands and then blasted the entire room with a burst of cosmic energy causing a loud explosion to rock the building.

+With the heroes and heroines+

After knocking out the gaurd, the group quickly ran as fast as they could out of the room and down one of the hallways just as what remained of the door to the secret room roll down the hallway causing the group except for Ben to scatter.

"Aw, nuts." Ben then groaned before the rock knocked him and Reed who was behind him, away from the group as the others fell onto the ground and then stood up just as an alarm filled the air as the group looked at the large slab that pinned Ben and Reed to a nearby wall.

"Ben!" Johnny then yelled at the slab as Namor looked worringly at the slab before he fell over revealing Ben who looked like he had been molded into the wall.

"Okay, that one hurt." Ben then groaned.

"Where's Reed?" Namor then worringly asked the group as he looked around worringly for his fiancee.

"Back here." Reed's muffled voice then told the group from behind Ben causing the rock like man to free himself and then move out of the way revealing a squished and flat Reed causing Tweety and the other kids to giggle as Ben looked at Reed as he freed himself and returned to his normal form.

"My bad." Ben then told Reed before he and the others ran into the formally locked room and then looked around until Susan spotted the destroyed chamber.

"Reed." Susan then worringly told Reed causing the raven haired man to look at the chamber and then notice the remains of General Hager and Mr. Sherman.

"Victor." Reed then quietly growled as Bluejay, Songbird and the heroines minus Susan made sure the kids didn't see the body as Susan put her hands on her hips.

"We've got to get it back." Reed then determainly told the group.

"We need to get the Silver Surfer. He's the only one that understands its power." Susan then told the group as the kids looked at her.

"After we break him out of this place, how are we gonna catch up to Victor?" Ben then asked the group as he wondered how he and the others were going to catch up to Victor.

"Leave that to me." Reed then determainly told the group before he took out his P.D.A. and then pressed some buttons on it before he put away his P.D.A. and then followed Susan out of the room.

+outside, The Silver Surfer's prison+

As soon as a strange sound filled the air, the Silver Surfer looked up and saw Ben and the fantastic six standing in front of a large hole in the wall that Ben had created just as the gaurds ran towards the group.

"Halt! Don't move!" one of the gaurds yelled at the group.

"Stay where you are!" the other gaurd then yelled at the group before Kid Flash ran towards them and then ran around them causing the two gaurds to try and catch him before they were wraped up in webbing as Ben crashed through the glass doors and then walked into the room that the Silver Surfer was trapped in.

+With the Silver Surfer+

"Pal, this is the luckiest day of your life." Ben then told the Silver Surfer as the others ran or flew over to the enterece that Ben had made as the Silver Surfer looked curiously at Ben as Superman freed the silver alien and then picked him up.

+Hallway, outside of the room, a few minutes later+

"What in the world is going on?" ROTC Captain Rayes angerly asked the heroes and heroes as she pointed her gun at them as soon as they ran into the hallway.

"Leave us alone." Tweety angerly told the older preteen as she glared at the captain.

"Back off brat and where is General Hager?" ROTC Captain Rayes angerly told Tweety and then angerly asked the group as she continued to glare at him.

"Don't talk to my daughter that way and he's dead." Songbird then angerly told ROTC Captain Rayes.

"If we don't get him out of here, we're all going to be too." Superman then told ROTC Captain Rayes as Johnny looked sadly at the other preteen.

"Frankie, listen to us." Johnny then told ROTC Captain Rayes causing the preteen to point her gun at him.

"The world is literally at stake here. You have to trust us. Please." Johnny then worringly told ROTC Captain Rayes as Spiderman glared at her as she kept her gun aimed at the group causing Spiderman to wrap the girl and her gun up in webbing before he and the others ran past her.

"We need to get outside. It should be here by now." Reed then told the group as he led them away from the wrapped up girl and towards the main doors of the building.

"What should be here?" Ben then curiously asked Reed as he led the group out of the building.

+In front of the military base+

"By the gods and goddesses." Wonder Woman gasped in shock as a strange metal ship flew through the air and landed in front of the group.

"Reed." Johnny then gasped in shock as Namor smiled at a smiling Reed as he and the others ran over to it.

"This is by far the coolest thing you have ever done!" Johnny then told Ben as Songbird looked curiously at the hover car that had one seat up front, five seats in the middle and one seat in the back as Johnny's excited laughter filled the air as he took a closer look at the machine.

"Hemi?" Johnny then asked Reed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Course." Reed then told Johnny.

"Okay, Ben, you get inside. Any one who can fly, meet us at the Watchtower. It's got safety features perfect for Kayla, Peter and Johnny." Reed then told the group as Bluejay changed into his vehicle mode while the heroes and heroes who couldn't fly, summoned their own vehicles as Johnny looked at Reed.

"Dude, you gotta let me fly this thing." Johnny then excitedly told Reed as Peter helped Kayla climb into the hover car and then buckled her inside before he sat down next to her and buckled up his own seat belt as Superman gently placed the Silver Surfer into the hover car and then buckled him up.

"Forget about it. I'm the best pilot here. I should drive." Ben then told Johnny as the others looked at him.

"Guys!" Susan then yelled at Johnny and Ben as Johnny tried not to laugh.

"Are you serious? We'll be lucky if this thing can carry you!" Johnny then told Ben as he looked at the hover car once more causing Ben to get mad.

"I can fly circles around you blindfolded." Ben then angerly told Johnny causing Namor to groan.

"Guys!" Susan then angerly yelled at Ben and Johnny before Reed lost his temper.

"Ah, shut up! And move it!" Reed then angerly yelled at Ben and Johnny before he marched right passed them and then climbed into the hover car.

"I'm driving." Reed then told Ben and Johnny as Namor climbed in behind Reed as the heroes and heroes who could fly including Superman flew into the air as Ben and Johnny looked at Reed in shock before Ben climbed into the hover car and buckled his seat belt as Reed, Susan and Namor did the same before the hover car began to rise.

"Flame on!" yelled Johnny as flames covered his entire body before he flew into the air and after the other heroes and heroines.

+The Hover car, high in the sky, a few hours later+

"Okay, we're now officially enemies of the United States of America, Victor is out there somwhere with unlimited power, and we've got a giant intergalactic force that's about to destroy our planet in less than 24 hours." Ben then told the group through the microphone that was attached to the headphones he was wearing.

"Did I miss anything?" Ben then asked the group through the microphone as Johnny flew next to him just as Reed pressed a button on the scanner that was built in the hover car.

"I've got a lock on Victor's energy trail. He's headed over Southeast China. Hang on." Reed then told the group as he sped up the hover car.

"Norrin Radd." the Silver Surfer then told Tweety causing the young brunette to look at him curiously.

"What?" Tweety curiously asked the silver man.

"I was once called Norrin Radd." Norrin then told Tweety causing the young brunette to grin as she gently hugged his arm as Spiderman and Songbird looked at them.

"Uncle Norrin, we need your help to save our world. Can you help us, please?" Tweety then asked her new uncle causing the silver man to look at her as Reed looked curiously at the tracker just as the hover car began to shake as it began to fall out of the sky causing Tweety to yell in fright as she clung to Norrin.

"Whoa! What in the world was that?" Songbird then asked the group as Reed looked up just as Dr. Doom flew towards them.

"Victor, the board is drawing the destroyer here! You have to give it up!" Reed then yelled at Victor as he hoped that his ex would listen to him.

"You know, I've never been the giving up type, Reed." Dr. Doom then told Reed before he prepared to attack Reed.

"Hold on!" Reed then told the group as he flew down and then flew the hover car towards an island as Johnny turned around and then flew towards Victor causing Dr. Doom to raise his hand causing a burst of water to rise up and smash into Johnny causing the pyro's fire to go out as he crashed into the water as Dr. Doom tried to attack the hover car.

+The Hover car+

"We're sitting ducks!" Ben worringly told Reed through the headset as Spiderman looked worringly at his mother.

"We're gonna have to split up!" Reed then told the group through the headset causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"What?!" Susan then asked Reed in shock as he pressed a button on the consol.

"This ought to be fun." Ben then told the group as the hover car split apart into different hover cars.

"Stay close to me, Namor!" Reed then told his beloved as the four cars flew off into different directions as Dr. Doom flew after Reed and then used his new powers to break apart a mountain near the group causing Reed to look at the rock slide worringly as he and the others flew through it.

+With Songbird+

As fear and worry filled his heart, Songbird followed the other hovercars through the rock slide and toward the Great Wall of China as Spiderman tried to keep a terrified Tweety calm as Dr. Doom tried to hit the group with his Cosmic power causing the group to dodge his attacks.

+China, night+

"He is really making me mad!" Songbird growled as he flew the hovercraft over the Great Wall as Dr. Doom threw a blast of energy at the Great Wall of China causing one of the towers to crumble in front of the group causing Songbird and the group to look at it in fright as Reed stretched out his arm and moved the hover car away from the crumbling bricks causing Dr. Doom to turn around as Ben flew over to him.

"Surf's up, metal head." Ben then told Dr. Doom as he flew over to him and then punched the evil villain causing Dr. Doom to twirl around as he lost his balance just as Reed flew over to him.

"Victor, only the Silver Surfer can stop the destroyer! But he needs his board!" Reed then yelled at his ex.

"Come and get it, Richards." Dr. Doom then told Reed just as Johnny's voice filled the air.

"Victor!" Johnny yelled at Dr. Doom as he flew towards Reed and Dr. Doom as the others flew over to them as well.

"Let's all go for a spin!" Dr. Doom then told the group before he spun around causing a tornado of cosmic energy to appear around him before it sucked up the group and then spun them around before it spat out the group as it faded away causing the group to fly through the air and land in different places in the town below.

+Shanghai, China+

As the car crashed into the road, the people, Songbird groaned as he looked around and noticed that Norrin had gotten out of the car and was now looking around at the crowd that stood around them as he stood by the car.

"Is everyone alright?" Songbird then groaned as Spiderman freed himself and Tweety.

"We're fine, Mom." Spiderman and Tweety then told Songbird at the same time just as Tweety's eyes widen in fright as she spotted Dr. Doom fly over to Norrin with a sharp spear in his hands.

"Uncle Norrin!" Tweety then yelled in fright as she jumped out of the car and ran toward her uncle causing Songbird and Spiderman to look at her with fear in their eyes as Spiderman tried to free his mother.


	23. Chapter 23

**Three things: One: Bluejay/Leo Automan-Wayne belongs to me, Two: Transformers Animated belongs to Bandai and Three: Charactor death in this chapter.**

Chapter 23

"Kayla, no!" Songbird and Spiderman then yelled at the same time as the other members of the Fantastic Six ran toward them.

"Catch." Dr. Doom then hissed at Norrin as he threw the spear at the silver alien causing Tweety to step in front of her uncle causing the spear to go right through her.

"NO!" Songbird then yelled in pain as the other members of the Fantastic Six ran over to the young girl as she fell onto the ground.

"Oh, my gods and goddesses." Johnny gasp in shock as he flew over to them as Spiderman kneeled down by his fallen sister as their mother ran over to them and then sat down on the ground by his daughter.

"Little bird. Little bird." Spiderman cried as he looked heartbrokenly at his sister as Songbird's mournful sobs filled the air as Reed and the others looked heartbrokenly at the youngest member of the group.

"Oh, gods and goddesses." Reed then gasped as Namor shook his head sadly knowing that there was nothing any of them to could as Johnny powered down and landed by the group.

"Johnny, don't touch her." Ben then seriously told Johnny as the blond looked at the little girl in shock as the metal disappeared causing Tweety to fall onto her back before Songbird picked her up and held her close to his chest.

"Oh, gods and goddesses, oh, gods and goddesses." Songbird then sighed sadly as Reed looked down sadly.

"You need to get Uncle Norrin's board back." Tweety then weakly told the group.

"Kay, please. You need to stay calm." Spiderman then heartbrokenly told his sister as he tried to keep calm just as Johnny hugged him causing the young brunette to cry along with Susan.

"Okay?" Tweety then whispered just as a rumbling filled the air causing the group to look up and see a strange storm in the sky.

"He is here." Norrin then told the group.

"Songbird." Ben then told his friend as he placed his hand on Songbird's shoulder.

"Thomas." Reed then told his friend as he placed his hand on Songbird's other shoulder causing the blond to look at his friends.

"Victor's got to have a pulse emitter linking him to the board. We take it out, we can seperate him from his board. We take it out, we can separate him from his board." Reed then told the group.

"He's too strong for me." Johnny then told the group as Spiderman nodded.

"I could whale on him, if I could get close enough. But he could see me coming from a mile away." Ben then told the group as Songbird shook his head.

"None of us can even get near him." Songbird then sadly told the group as he looked down at his dying daughter.

"It would take all of us." Reed then sadly told the group as Ben nodded.

"Or maybe just one of us." Johnny then determainly told the group causing everyone to look at him.

"Johnny, no! My baby sister is dying because of that nut job, I can't lose you too!" Spiderman then heartbrokenly told his boyfriend causing Johnny to smile at him.

"We don't know what it could do to you." Reed then told Johnny.

"Let's not make this about me." Johnny then determainly told the group before he smiled at Spiderman.

"I wil come home to you, I promise." Johnny then told his beloved before he let go of the preteen hero, lifted up Spiderman's mask just a bit and then kissed him as Reed, Ben, Susan and Songbird each placed their left hands ontop of Tweety's right hand.

"Come back to me." Spiderman then told Johnny as they broke apart before Johnny touched Reed's, Ben's, Susan's, Songbird's and Tweety's hands causing their powers to enter his body.

+With Dr. Doom+

As Galactus got closer and closer to the Earth, Dr. Doom floated above the city and looked around just as Johnny's voice filled the air.

"To quote a friend of mine, it's clobbering time." Johnny angerly told Dr. Doom as he appeared in front of the evil villian causing Dr. Doom to gasp in shock as he looked at Johnny who know had flames all over his body except for his head.

The furious blond then punched Dr. Doom right off of the board causing the evil villain to fly through the air before Johnny extended his rocky arm and then grabbed Dr. Doom before he returned his arm to normal and then let go of the evil man before he punched Dr. Doom once more causing the evil mutant to fly through the air until he got back onto the board and then crashed into a nearby tower before he flew over to Johnny.

+With the others+

After he changed into a new pair of clothes, Ben looked up at the sky in shock as Dr. Doom used the cosmic energy to rip a part some nearby towers as he flew towards Johnny and then threw the pieces at Johnny causing the blond to be knocked through the air until he extended his other arm and then wrapped it around the top of a tall tower.

+With Johnny+

Groaning, Johnny twisted around the tower and then it go before he flew through the air and towards Dr. Doom.

+With the others+

Knowing that Johnny needed all the help he could get, Ben and Spiderman quickly snuck into a a large crane and then ran up a set of stairs as fast as they could and straight to the control room.

+With Johnny+

With determaination in his eyes, Johnny created a medium sized fireball and then threw it at Dr. Doom who just gasped as Johnny flew over to him and then wrapped around him before the blond grunted as he turned visible and then strangled Dr. Doom as he tried to free himself.

Furious, Johnny then began to punch the evil villain with his firy fists before he growled as flames encased his head and then grew hotter and hotter causing Dr. Doom to struggle harder than before as the pulse emitter began to spark before it was destroyed causing the board to fall through the air.

+Inside the crane+

"You ain't going down fighting, kid." Ben mumbled to himself as he turned the crane toward the fighters as Johnny let go of Dr. Doom causing the evil man to spin through the air.

"Not without me." Spiderman then growled as Ben hit a switch on the control panel causing the crane to turn around and smash into Dr. Doom causing the evil villain to fly through the air and then crash into the ocean near the city where he then sunk to the bottom of the sea.

+With the others+

As Galactus began to absorb the Earth and the wind to pick up, the Silver Surfer looked down at Songbird who was humming to his daughter as Namor who had Reed in his arms, Susan and Namor looked down sadly with tears in their eyes just as Ben, Spiderman and Johnny ran over to them.

"Kay?" Spiderman then worringly asked his sister as he kneeled down by his mother and sister as Johnny returned everyone's powers and looked worringly at the little brunette as he kneeled down next to Peter as Kayla sighed one last time causing Songbird to shake his head before he began to cry as Peter clung to Johnny and began to sob as Susan and Ben began to cry as Reed cried in his beloved's chest.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As the group mourned for their youngest member, the Silver Surfer held out his arm and summoned his board causing it to fly through the air and over to him before he climbed onto it causing the board to heal his injuries as Ben and Johnny looked at him just as thunder filled the air.

"You've got to go." Namor then determainly told the Silver Surfer as he looked at the silver alien as he floated over to Songbird and Tweety and then reached out toward Tweety before he used his cosmic abilites to unheal himself and then heal Tweety causing the group to look at him in shock.

"Treasure each moment with her, and tell her she was right. We do have a choice. She and Aleca would have been good friends." the reinjured Silver Surfer then told the group before he looked up at the sky and then flew after Galactus as groaning filled the air causing everyone to look at Tweety in shock as she curled on her side and fell deeper into sleep causing Songbird and the others to grin just as Johnny took off into the air and after the Silver Surfer.

+With the Silver Surfer+

As the gale force wind tried to knock the Silver Surfer off his board, the silver alien flew closer and closer toward the evil villian until something grabbed his board causing the silver man to look down and see a grinning Johnny.

"Thought you could use a hand." Johnny then told the Silver Surfer causing him to smile before he flew higher and higher through the storm.

"Oh, my gosh." Johnny then gasped in shock as the Silver Surfer flew toward a dark tunnel just as Johnny's flames disappeared causing the blond to fall out of the sky as the Silver Surfer flew around the tunnel as it began to absorb the Earth's core through the crators around the world.

+With the others+

As terrified screams filled the air and fireballs fell out of the sky, Ben looked around in shock and then looked worringly at Reed as the raven looked at him.

"Why isn't it working?" Ben then worringly asked Reed as he looked up sadly.

"We were too late." Reed then unemotionlessly told Ben as Peter looked up worringly at the sky.

+With the Silver Surfer+

Flying as fast as he could, the Silver Surfer flew into the center of the storm and looked at the creature in the middle of it.

"I will no longer serve." the Silver Surfer then determainly told the creature causing it to glare at him.

"The is the end for us both." the Silver Surfer then angerly told the creature before he flew towards the creature and then curled up as he summoned all of the cosmic energy in his body and then blasted the creature with it causing a white light to fill the tunnel causing the creature and the tunnel to shrink into it's self and then explode.

+With the group+

As a bright light filled the sky, the group looked around in awe before the sky grew dark once more as the city's electricity returned as everyone continued to look around just as Songbird looked down and smiled as Tweety smiled at him.

"Hi, Momma." Tweety then softly told her mother causing Songbird to grin.

"Hi, Kay." Songbird then softly told his daughter as Tweety looked around curiously.

"What happened?" Tweety then curiously asked Songbird causing the older man to chuckle as Spiderman smiled at his sister as the others began to laugh happily as well.

"It's a long story, little bird but it has a happy ending." Spiderman then told Tweety causing the young brunette to smile at him as Johnny flew down from the sky and then landed by a cop car before he returned to normal and then looked around in awe as Spiderman got up, ran over to him and then happily hugged him.

"Hey." Johnny happily told Spiderman.

"Hey." Spiderman then told Johnny as Ben walked over to him.

"He did it." Johnny then happily told Spiderman and Ben as he held onto his boyfriend.

"Great job, kid." Ben then happily told Johnny as he patted the blond on his back causing Spiderman to gasp as Ben and Johnny looked at each other in shock.

"Whoa, whoa..hey, wait. I'm not changing." Johnny then told Ben and Spiderman in shock before he let go of Spiderman and then wrapped one of his arms around Spiderman's waist and then touched Ben with his other hand as Spiderman smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey, that's right." Ben then happily told a thrilled Johnny who began to laugh like crazy before he hugged Ben.

Great! Oh, okay." Ben then told Johnny as the blond wrapped his free arm around Spiderman and then kissed the brunette causing Spiderman to blush as he kissed Johnny back.

"Alright, lovebirds. Cut it out." Ben then told the boys causing them to break apart.

"Sorry." the blushing preteens then told Ben at the same time as Susan helped Tweety stand up before Songbird stood up as well and then grinned at his little girl while Reed snuggled into his beloved's chest as Spiderman led Johnny over to Songbird and Tweety before he kneeled down and then hugged his sister causing the brunette to hug him back before she let go of her brother and then hugged Johnny before she hugged her other uncles and her aunt.

"So I guess this is it." Ben then sadly told the group as he and the others began to walk through the busy street as the cops showed up and began to clear the street and help with clean up.

"We all go our seperate ways." Ben then told the group as Reed looked curiously at his friends.

"No." Reed then told the group.

"No?" Ben then curiously asked Reed as Johnny looked at him curiously as well.

"No?" Johnny then curiously asked Reed.

"If it wasn't for the team, the whole world would be gone by now." Namor then told the group.

"We can't run away from our responsibilites and the people we need to protect. This who we are." Reed then told the group.

"That's what I've been saying." Johnny then told the group as Spiderman, Tweety and Songbird smiled.

"What about having a normal life, a family?" Ben then asked Reed and Namor.

"Who says you have to be normal to have a family? Just look at Thomas and Marcus." Reed then told Ben as Songbird nodded.

"So you up for another media circus wedding?" Reed then curiously asked Namor causing the raven to smile.

"Fifth time's the charm." Reed then told Namor causing the raven to sigh.

"No." Namor then told the group before he chuckled.

"I've got a better idea." Namor then told the group.

+Ballroom, The Royal Palace of Atlantis, Poseidonis, Atlantis, a few days later+

As music from the royal atlantian band filled the air, Namor smiled at his beloved new husband Reed who had a dark blue tail, as they twirled around the ballroom just as the music ended.

"Happy?" Namor then asked his new husband as they and the crowd stopped dancing.

"Yes." Reed then happily told his new husband as they floated over to the thrones just as Kayla who had a yellow top and a yellow tail swam over to them along with a nervous looking blond who had a matching tail.

"Don't be nervous, C.P. This is just like The Little Mermaid." Kayla then told her friend before she hugged Namor causing the prince to hug her back as C.P. bowed in front of the prince and his groom.

"It's alright, C.P." Namor then told the nervous blond as Kayla let go of him and then swam over to Reed before she hugged him.

"Just like The Little Mermaid, huh?" Reed then curiously asked Kayla causing the brunette to nod as Namor smiled reassuringly at the nervous blond.

"Yeah!" Kayla then happily told her uncle before she let go of Reed and then dragged her friend over to Garth and Kaldur.

"A happy ending after a crazy adventure." Namor then told his beloved as he pulled Reed close to him and then wrapped his other arm around Reed's waist.

"No, a happy beginning." Reed then told Namor before the newlyweds shared their second kiss as a married couple as everyone watched happily.

+Space, near Earth+

As the stars shined in the night sky, Norrin opened his eyes and then looked around as he and his board floated in the sky before the board floated over to him allowing the silver man to climb onto his board and then fly over to Earth.

The End


End file.
